There's Something About You
by AngelEyes213
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen decide to try out the "friends with benefits" thing. Will it work out with Bella being in a relationship? Or will something begin to...spark, between the two?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:  
"Bella! Get up! You're going to be late for school!" Charlie yelled from downstairs. I groaned, and sat up, running my hand though my hair. I got up, and pulled on my uniform, which consisted of an ugly blue plaid skirt, and a white button down. I ran a brush through the tangles in my hair, and then pulled my hair into a bun.

I ran down the steps, grabbing a granola bar from the kitchen, and chucked down a glass of orange juice.

"You need to start setting your alarm again, Bells." Charlie said, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes.

"But why set an alarm when I have a father who has no problem with yelling at me to get up?" I joked, and kissed his cheek quickly, before heading outside, and into the rain. I ran down to my car, and started it up. It was an old, beat up, red truck. I loved it, though. It ran great, and if I got into an accident, there was no way I'd get more than a scratch.

I lived in the Forks, Washington. It was constantly raining, and cold everyday of the year. I went to the only High School in town, and I was in a class of only two hundred.

I drove past the town line, towards my best friend's house. Alice Cullen had been my best friend since I was about six, and I came to Forks every now and then to visit my Dad, from my Mom's in Phoenix. But when she married her boyfriend, Phil, they both wanted to move to Florida, so I decided to move to Forks for my high school years.

I waited out front of her house, and tapped my fingers against my steering wheel.

Alice came dancing down the stairs, and towards the truck. She opened the door, and frowned.

"We have to drive Edward. Emmett and Rosalie are ditching school today, so he doesn't have a ride." She rolled her eyes, and slid into the truck, sitting next to me.

"Why can't he just fucking drive himself?" I snapped. Edward and I were friends, of course. It was hard not to be friends with him when I was constantly over at his house, hanging out with Alice and Rosalie.

"His car's broken. Bella, it's just for today. I promise." She says, and I sigh. There was no use in fighting.

Edward came out of the house, and headed towards the truck. He climbed in, sitting next to Alice, and nodded towards me.

"How's it going, Bella?" He asked. I glared at the road ahead of me, and turned onto the highway, heading towards school.

"If you're getting a ride from me, then you better keep your mouth shut."  
"Jeez, Swan. Is it your time of the month?"

I rolled my eyes, and Alice punched his thigh. "Edward, knock it off. You're being an annoying dick."

Edward laughed, and shook his head. I pulled into the school parking lot, and Edward hurried out, heading towards his small group of friends. He usually just hung out with Emmett, but since he and Rosalie were off somewhere, doing God knows what, he was stuck hanging out with Mike Newton, and some other jocks.

Alice and I chattered, while walking to our lockers. They were right next to each other's, so that was lucky - though I had a feeling Alice bribed the guidance counselor.

I felt somebody slap my ass, and I turned around, and saw Edward leaning up against the locker. I glared at him, and turned back towards Alice.

"So, how's Jacob?" She asked, ignoring her twin brother. I smiled, and bit my lip.

"Good. Really good." Jacob Black was my boyfriend of three years. He lived in La Push, which was the local reservation. He was a year younger than me, but much taller, and much bigger. He was really sweet, and caring. His dad was friends with Charlie, which made it even easier to see each other. The only hard part was trying to sneak away to get alone time.

"Did you two do it, yet?" Edward asked from behind me. I gripped the edge of my metal locker, and turned around.

"No, we did not." Jacob and I had never had a chance to have enough alone time to finally have sex. It's not like we both were virgins. I had lost mine in tenth grade, and he lost his the year before. "And if we did…that's none of your business, Cullen."

"Oh, c'mon. What's the hold up? If I were your man, I'd have already of tapped that." I rolled my eyes. "Swan, you're hot. He should seal the deal soon. You have practically every guy at this school drooling over you. Especially in that skirt." He says, and his eyes drift down towards my legs.

Alice slaps his arm, and we head off to class, leaving Edward back at the lockers.

After school, I dropped Alice and Edward off at their house, and headed back home. Billy and Jake were coming to my house for dinner and to watch the baseball game. Hopefully it would last long enough for Jake and me to have some sort of privacy.

I decided I would make steaks. So I began grabbed two large steaks out of the fridge, and seasoned them with some black pepper. I put them on the grill outback to cook, and while they cooked, I heated up a pot of water for potatoes.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and I turned around to see Jake smiling at me.

"Hey there, stranger." I giggled. Jake laughed once, and then pressed his warm lips to mine.

"Where's your dad?" I asked. He leaned up against the counter, and kept his arms wrapped around my waist.

"He and Charlie decided to go last minute fishing. They'll be gone until later tonight." He leaned in, and pressed his lips to my neck.

"C'mon." He says, and pulls me upstairs, and into my bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind us.

He sits down on the edge of my bed, and pulls me down on top of him. He grips my waist, and kisses me, hard on the lips. I tangle my hands in his hair, and pull him closer to me.

He moves his hands up my waist, and under my shirt. I pull away, and lift my shirt off over my head, tossing it onto the floor. Before I can get any further, I hear the familiar sound of tires crunching over the gravel.

"Shit. They're back." I hissed, and quickly threw on my shirt, and climbed off Jacob's lap. I run downstairs, and stand by the pot of potatoes, and stir them.

Charlie wheels Billy into the living room, and then he comes back to hang up his jacket, and gun.

"Hey Bells. Smells good, what's cooking?" He peers over my shoulder, looking into the pot.

"Where's my son?" Billy asks, coming into the kitchen, right as Jacob comes down the steps. I blush, and head outback to get the steaks off the grill. I put them on a plate, and set them on the counter.

I barely have time to move before the guys are grabbing their own portions.

"So, what you and Bella doing before we got here?" Billy asks, and I groan, rolling my eyes. He's even worse than Charlie. Charlie, at least, doesn't want to hear any specifics about my relationships.

"Err…hey Billy! What time does the baseball game begin?" Charlie asks, and luckily, the game is enough to keep their attention away from whatever Jake and I were doing…what were we going to do?

After the games over, Billy and Jake head home. Charlie helps Billy get into their car, and Jake's standing on the porch with me, his hands holding mine.

"I'll call you later. We'll try to find a time to be…err, alone." He winks, and kisses my cheek, and then heads to the car, and he and Billy are gone.

Before Charlie can ask me anything, I run up to my room, and shut the door behind me, locking it. I sit down on my bed, and pull out my school books, and try to start my homework, but it's hard.

I really wanted to go further with Jake. But no matter how much we try, we can never do anything. Maybe it's a sign…_No! Bella, it is not a sign. You and your boyfriend want to have sex. It's normal. You just need privacy._

I sigh, and bite the end of my pen, shaking my foot, and staring at the wall. No matter what I did, I somehow started to think about what Jake and I could have been doing, and it was turning me on. It was irritating. I couldn't just call him up here. Charlie and Billy would be very, very suspicious.

A knock on my window scared me, causing me to stop daydreaming, and almost scream. I looked over towards the sound, and spotted Edward, perched on the tree outside of my window, waving.

I opened the window, and stepped back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed, glaring at him as he climbed into my bedroom. He's been in here before, but right now, after what I was just thinking about…it felt weird.

"Just thought I'd…drop by." He joked. "Is your dad home?" He asked, looking at the closed door. I nodded, and sighed.

"Seriously Edward, why the fuck are you here? I'm trying to do my homework."

"Oh, but wouldn't you rather be _doing _Black?" I gaped at him, and bit the insides of my cheeks. Fucking dick.

"That is none of your business, Cullen." I spat, sitting down on my bed, and crossing my legs.

"Actually…it is. Kind of. It's proven that people are more crabby, and angry, when they don't have sex very often. And let's face it…you haven't been laid since…what, tenth grade?" I glared at him. Ugh!

I reached for one of my pillows, and threw it at him. He caught it, and smirked.

"Why do you care when I have sex?" I spat. He was really starting to irritate me.

"Because, when you're angry, you have a tendency to take it out on me. And plus, I don't like to see my sister's best friend squirming in her seat all the time." I could feel my face get ten times hotter.

"I'm still not following you, Cullen." I stated, shutting my books, and placing them on the floor.

"We have sex." I stare at him, dumbfounded.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you, Edward?! You're Alice's brother! She's my best friend! _ I have a boyfriend." _

"Just hear me out. I'm tired of dealing with all the sluts in the school trying to get with me, and you're not getting anything." Oh, so he's tired of pretty girls wanting to fuck him all the time? Boo fucking who. "Just friends having sex. No relationship or anything. If either of us begins to have feelings for the other...we stop it."

"Edward, I have a boyfriend! I am not going to have sex with another guy!"

"Yes, you have a boyfriend, who is obviously not meeting your sexual needs. And, c'mon, I'm pretty amazing at sex."

"I wouldn't know, and I will never know." I state, standing up, and shoving his chest. He grabs my hands, and looks at me.

"Just think about it. It would be fun. You're hot, Bella. And you deserve to have your needs met."

And with that, he left through the window, and somehow managed to get down to the ground without hurting himself. I shook my head, and laughed once.

What the fuck goes through his head? Me and him having sex for fun? He could fuck anybody he wants, and he wants me? What is his motive? I can't do that to Jake…I mean…I want to have sex with Jake, but there's never any time.

Maybe I could try this 'friends with benefits' thing with Edward. Maybe it would be fun…Just two things I had to keep in mind. One: Don't let Jacob find out…ever, and two: don't have feelings towards Edward.

The second seemed a lot easier than the first.

* * *

**I finished this quicker than I thought. I don't know how much I'll be able to update the story, but I will do the best I can! **

**Hope you like it!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Me and Edward…have sex? The thought kept me up for the next few nights, as I considered the idea. I mean, there was no denying that Jake and I would not be able to do it for awhile. Every time he came up, so did Billy; or every time I went down to his house, Charlie was there, and Billy was, too. Jake's house was small, so we never have privacy there.

Surprisingly enough, Edward didn't bother me again about the sex thing during school. But that didn't mean he didn't manage to leave messages on my phone, or inbox me online.

He really wanted this. So, maybe…maybe I should give it a try.

I was barely able to get Edward away from his friends for a few seconds during school. If I managed to do it after school, Alice always interrupted. Luckily, one day, Alice was going to New York with her Mother, Esme, for Fashion Week.

"Edward." I called, standing a few feet away from my truck, by his car, where he was leaning up against the front door, talking and laughing with a few of his friends. I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Edward!" I called again, louder this time. He looked up, and so did his friends. I motioned for him to follow me, and I turned around, and hurried to the front of my car.

"Yes, Swan?" He said, leaning his arm against the mirror on the driver's side. I rolled my eyes, and sat down in the front seat, dropping my bag on the floor.

"I was thinking…about your…offer. And I wanted to take you up on it." He suddenly straightened up, and stared at me.

"Are you being serious?" He asks. I nodded, and laughed once, shaking my head. "Wh-when do you want to…do it?" He asks, glancing nervously over at his little group of friends, who were watching us.

"Are you free after school?" He nods, and I couldn't help but laugh. He honestly looked nervous, and excited. I rarely saw this side of Edward Cullen. "Good. Charlie goes to work at seven thirty, so come by at eight." He nods, and then heads back to his group of friends.

I shake my head once, and then head home. When I get home, Charlie's lounging on the couch, his feet up, while watching the highlights from last night's baseball game.

"Hey Bells. How was school?" He asked, sitting up.

"Good. Well, boring, as usual." I laughed, and dropped my book bag to the floor. I head into the kitchen, and decide to make spaghetti for dinner. I put a pot of water on the stove to boil, and then head upstairs, and sit down at the laptop.

I turn it on, and two messages appear. One from Jake and one from Edward.

**JBlack215: Hey, babe. Miss you. Billy said Charlie and him are going fishing next weekend. Want to spend the night? (;**

I wanted to roll my eyes at the emoticon at the end. He could be such a child at times.

**Isabellaxo98: Maybe. Or maybe not. Depends on how your behavior is(; Gotta go! Cooking for Charlie! Miss you!**

I clicked out of our conversation, and pulled up Edward's.

**EdCullen21: Are you sure you want to do this? You can always back out. I'm sure Black wouldn't mind being able to tap it tonight. I could always get Tanya or somebody to come over.**

**Isabellaxo98: Haha, very funny! If you keep asking me to back out, then I will, Cullen! Just be over in two hours**!

**EdCullen21: Feisty. Is that how you act in bed? If so, tonight is going to be fun(;**

** Isabellaxo98: Good-bye, Edward.**

I shut my laptop down, and hurried downstairs, and poured the spaghetti into the pot, and began to stir it around.

After the noodles were cooked, I added the sauce, and put some spaghetti on two different plates. Charlie sat down at the table, and began to eat right away.

We ate in silence. Charlie and I weren't much for having a conversation while we ate dinner, or any other meal for that matter. After we finished, Charlie headed upstairs to get dressed. I stood in the kitchen, and began to wash dishes.

I was washing my plate, when I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Hey, there." I jumped, dropping the plate in the sink, and turning around.

"Edward?! What are you doing here?!" I hissed at him. "Charlie's still here!" His face turned white, and he glanced in the other room. I pressed a finger to my lips, and then pointed up. He nodded, and then glanced around nervously.

"Hide outback. Charlie's leaving in five minutes."

"Bella? Are you alright? I heard something drop!" Charlie yelled from the top of the steps. I froze, and Edward was quickly out the back door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…a little clumsy." Charlie laughed once, and then headed down the steps. He waved to me, before grabbing his jacket, and gun, and heading out the door. I ran to the window in the living room, and watched him pull away.

I was about to tell Edward to come back in, when he was sitting on the counter in the kitchen.

"Get off the damn counter." I said, smacking his thigh. He smirked, and slid down.

I finished washing the dishes, with Edward watching me the entire time, and dried them off, placing them on the counter.

I headed upstairs, towards my bedroom, and Edward followed silently. It felt awkward. Planning sex out. That's not usually something that you do.

I sat down on my bed, and pulled my legs into my chest, covering my face.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. I shook my head. How could I be okay? I'm going to have sex with a guy who is _not_ my boyfriend, and who is my best friend's brother.

"What's wrong?" He paused to let me answer. I guess my silence told him everything. "You don't want to do this…do you?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing against you. Really, it's not. It's just…we're planning out when we're going to have sex, and I know that Jake will find out somehow." I continued to blab on and on, nonstop. I had a tendency to do that when I was nervous, or scared, or confused. "I…I just don't know what to do!" I flung myself backwards onto the bed, and covered my face with my arms.

I felt the bed shift, and then a pair of hands pries my arms away from my face. Edward was hovering over top of me, and he looked worried and upset.

Before I could ask him to get up, he kissed me on the lips. His lips were warm, and soft, and the movement was gentle. He leaned down closer to me, so our chests were pressed against his other. I felt a burning in my chest as he kissed me. My heart sped up, and I gripped his arms.

_Holy shit…talk about biceps! _

He pulled away from my lips, and then trailed soft kisses down my chin, across my shoulder bone, and then down my stomach. He lifted my shirt up over my head, revealing the cream colored lace bra I was wearing.

He kissed my upper chest, and reached behind me, unhooking my bra, and dropping it onto the floor.

I tugged at his shirt, and brought it up, over his head. I ran my hand down his chest, marveling at the hardness in his stomach. _He had abs! _Jesus Christ, what else didn't I know about him?

He brought his lips down to one of my breasts, and bit my nipple, and then began to kiss around my erect nipple. My back arched, as he palmed my other breast.

He reached down towards my sweatpants, and tugged them down. He then reached for my panties, and tossed them onto the floor. He smirked at me, and lowered his mouth to my navel. He kissed me once, and then began to trail kisses down my inner thighs. I gripped the covers next to me, twisting, wanting him to touch me. _No, this was wrong. We shouldn't be doing this…I care about Jacob._

I was about to ask him to stop, when he ran two fingers down my wet slit. I gasped, and then moaned, my back arching. _I'm being selfish. I want this, and I don't care if it hurts Jake. It feels too good. I haven't felt this good in years._

He slipped two fingers into my core, and licked my clit. I shook with pleasure, as a loud moan escaped my lips. "Fuck, Edward! Oh my God! Faster…please!" I moaned loudly. He quickened the pace of his fingers, and I felt myself on edge. I began to move my hips against his fingers, and I kept moaning. I gripped the covers, my nails digging into the mattress, as I found my release, my walls clamping down around Edward's fingers.

My mouth was wide open, but no words escaped. I was speechless, my heart beating quickly, and my legs feeling like jell-o.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, smirking at me.

"Mmm." I said, closing my eyes momentarily. He chuckled, and crawled back up my body, kissing me again, but biting down on my lower lip this time. I yelped, and then smacked his arm.

He reached into his pant pocket, and pulled out a condom, holding it between his forefinger and thumb.

"Do you want to?" He asked me. I bit my lip, and could hear a voice in my head telling me it was a bad idea, and that I should be waiting to have a night with Jacob, my boyfriend. Not my best friend's brother.

I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck, and brought his lips down to mine, kissing him. I reached down towards his jeans, and unbuttoned them, sliding them down his thighs. He kicked them off his legs, and onto the floor, and then did the same with his boxers. His erection sprung free, and he ripped open the condom packet, sliding the condom onto himself.

He teased my entrance, and I moaned, lifting my hips up, begging him to fuck me. "Please Edward. Oh God, please." He leaned down, and kissed my lips hungrily, and slid himself into me. I groaned. _Oh my God, he was big. _He pulled back out, and then pushed himself back in, stretching me….filling me. I have never felt so whole. I groaned as he began to speed up.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good, Swan." He hissed, leaning his head down into my shoulder blade. I moaned loudly, as he fucked me.

"Oh God. Faster Edward…please, faster." I said loudly. He replied with faster and harder thrusts. I dug my fingers into his back. He groaned, and sucked on my shoulder.

My legs began to stiffen as my climax neared. He began to speed up his thrusts, as his own climax neared. He grunted a few times, before stilling, and finding his release. I moaned louder than I have before, as I came.

Edward pulled out of me, tossed the used condom into the wastebasket, and pulled on his boxers, and jeans. I reached for his t-shirt, and pulled it on over my head, and then slid my panties back on.

"I need that, you know." He says, eyeing his shirt, which was now on me. I smiled, and shrugged.

"Too bad! Just wear your hoodie." I say, and toss him the black sweatshirt. He catches it, and slips it on, and rolls his eyes. I sit back down on my bed, crossing my legs, pretzel style.

He leans down, and kisses me gently, before pulling away, and looking at me.

"We should do this again." He smirks, and I roll my eyes, looking at his green eyes.

"I still don't feel right about this…I don't want Jake to find out."

"It's your choice. We can stop it whenever you want. You don't want your precious boyfriend finding out, and I don't need Alice, or Rose finding out. Well…I don't need anybody in my family finding out."

He headed out my bedroom door, and I listened as he walked down the steps, and then left through the front door. I heard the door slam shut, and I fell backwards into my pillows.

I covered my body with the sheets, and curled into a small ball, tucking my legs into my chest, and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to drag me under.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Sorry Jake, she can't hang out tonight. She's going to be with me." Alice laughed into my phone. I rolled my eyes, and threw a t-shirt into my overnight bag. Alice is making me spend the night at her house so we can all have a sleepover. The girls, anyways. Jasper, Emmett and Edward will be in the basement, playing video games or drinking. Who knew…and who cared?  
I got over the sex with Edward thing after three days when Jake and I had spent some time together. I was still feeling slightly guilty about it, but it seemed to pass whenever Jake tried to make a move, but was interrupted by Billy or Charlie.

Alice tossed my phone towards me, and I caught it, stuffing it in my back pocket. I zipped up my bag, and threw it over my shoulder, and headed down to Alice's car with her.

When we got to her house, the boys were talking in the garage, looking over what I assumed was Edward's new toy, a shiny black car. It was definitely new.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett smiled, and Jasper waved, but Edward ignored me completely, pretending to examine his tires.

I smiled at them, and then headed into the house, following behind Alice. I dropped my bag by the foot of the steps, and we headed to the kitchen. Rose was blending up a drink, and Alice jumped over to where she was, grabbing a cookie off a plate, and biting into it.

I sat down on a stool, and Rosalie handed me a red, fruity looking drink.

After a few drinks, we all ended up in the living room, dancing to whatever songs Alice put on. We were drunk, and belting out the lyrics to the pop songs playing over the Cullen's sound system.

We were all in our pajamas, and I was wearing a pair of…very short, cotton pajama bottoms – which I don't even remember putting in my bag, or even owning a pair! – And a black t-shirt.

"Nobody said that there was going to be booze!" A deep voice exclaimed, coming from the doorway. We all turned around, and Emmett, Jasper and Edward were standing in the doorway, watching us. Emmett was staring at Rosalie, and the glass of vodka in her hand, and Jasper was staring at Alice – who was dancing around the room, holding a cup of a fruity cocktail, and continuously being oblivious to the three men in the room.

Emmett and Jasper both went over to their girlfriends, and reached for the two full beers on the table. Jasper put his hand on Alice's waist, and she yelped, causing me to start laughing. I fell backwards on the couch, holding my stomach and laughing. Edward sat down next to me, and shook his head, reaching for a beer.

I shifted my position, laying my head on his lap, and closing my eyes.

"Comfortable?" He laughed, placing the beer back on the table. I nodded, and looked up at him. He was looking down at me, his beautiful green eyes, looking into my eyes. Even in my drunken state he was absolutely gorgeous.

"You…have been ignoring me lately, mister." I said, tapping my finger against his chin. His smile disappeared, and his lips pursed. He quickly looked up at everybody else, and I did the same. Jasper and Alice were getting more drinks, and Rosalie and Emmett were making out in the corner.

I turned back to look at Edward, who was still staring ahead. I sat up, and turned towards him, pulling my legs into my chest. His eyes lingered on my legs, and I smirked.

"I don't like you ignoring me. We had a deal." I said, stretching one leg out onto his lap. He stiffened, and looked at me.

"Bella…you're drunk. I will not do anything with you tonight." I frowned, and reached for my almost-empty cocktail glass. I was about to take another sip, before Edward snatched the cup out of my hand, and placed it down.

"You don't need any more." He said, shaking his head. I crossed my arms, and my eyes slowly started to close. "C'mon, I'll get to you Alice's bedroom. You're tired."

He slipped his hands under me, and lifted me up easily, cradling me against his chest.

"Aw, Edward is such a gentleman!" Alice joked, drunkenly laughing, and then turned back to Jasper, kissing him.

Edward groaned, and headed up the steps. My eyes were closed the entire time, because the room started to spin.

"If you throw up on me, I will drop you down these steps." I semi-smiled, and then opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room, with a bed with tan sheets. This definitely wasn't Alice's bedroom. It was Edward's.

He placed me down on the bed, and I curled my legs into my chest, taking deep breaths, waiting for the room to stop spinning.

He stood by the edge of the bed, looking stiff and awkward. I turned onto my back, and patted the spot next to me. He sighed, and then laid down next to me, propping his head up on his elbow.

I looked over at him, and pulled myself closer to him, putting one leg over his, and leaning my head up to kiss him.

"Bella…no. I will not have sex with you while you're drunk."

"Oh…but you will while I'm sober, and in a relationship?" I snap. He frowned, and unlocked my arms from around him, and gently pushed my leg off his waist.

"Please, Edward, please." I begged. I had never begged for sex before, so this was obviously my drunken mind reacting.

I skimmed my hand down across his leg, and then up towards his hardness. _See, I wasn't the only one who wanted this._

He cursed under his breath, and shifted so he was leaning over top of me, and he started kissing down my neck. I unzipped his pants, and he pressed himself against me. I moaned slightly, and he sat back, taking my shorts and underwear off.

He reached towards his side table, and pulled out a foil packet, and ripped it open, sliding the condom onto himself.

He wasted no time in entering me. I moaned louder this time, and he had to muffle my sounds with his lips.

He thrusted into me quickly, and I was soon beginning to rise to my climatic peak.

"Oh God. Faster, please Edward." I begged. I dug my nails into his back, as he thrust into me, harder and harder each time.

"Emmett…stop it!" Rosalie giggled. Both Edward and I froze, and our heads snapped towards the door. We listened as a door opened up, and then closed, and a lock was turned. We waited a few minutes, and heard a few muffled grunts and moans. I giggled, and Edward looked at me, confused.

"What?" I whispered.

"You are completely different when you're drunk. Like…completely different." I didn't know what to say, and it was quiet for a few minutes. I was thinking about why Alice and Rose weren't curious as to where I was, or were Edward was. I mean, he did take me out of the room…maybe they thought that we were having sex…I trailed off when I looked up and saw Edward staring at me.

I blushed, and then realized what position Edward and I were in.

"Edward…" I whispered. He looked down at me, and then at the door. "Please…" I really want to get off, especially since we were interrupted right before I came. I was really horny when I was drunk; it's how I've usually been.

He shifted himself slightly, and I bit my bottom lip to keep from making any noise. He began to thrust in and out of me again, but slower this time, being careful not to make too much noise in case somebody were in the hallway.

I fisted my hands in the tan comforter, and my back began to arch as I reached my climax. I bit on my lip, trying to stop the moans from escaping my lips.

Edward's thrusts began to slow as he reached his peak, and we both came together. He kissed me hard on the lips, stifling both of our moans.

He pulled out of me, and tossed the used condom in the trashcan next to desk, and then pulled on a pair of sweatpants. I reached for my shorts and underwear, sliding them on.

I stood up, a little lightheaded, and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, stepping in front of my path. I looked at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"To the guest room…"

"No, you can sleep in here. I don't think you want to be any closer to where Emmett and Rosalie are." He half smiled, and then turned me around, and pushed me back to his bed. I curled up under the covers, and Edward grabbed a pillow and blanket, and then laid down on his couch.

He turned his back towards me, and soon began to snore lightly. I faced the door, and thought about leaving, but figured my drunken self would know things down on my way out.

I soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this was up so late! I've been really busy lately. I apologize, and promise to update whenever possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Alice, Rose, and I had gone into the city today after school to go shopping for a few things. Well, Alice and Rosalie mostly shopped. I just sat down, and stared at my phone, waiting for a message from Jake – who I have not heard from in over a week. I kept wondering if he heard about what Edward and I had been up to.

For the past month and a half, Edward and I had been having sex under the radar, since I was in a relationship. It was wrong of me. So very, very wrong. But Edward and I seemed to have more privacy and alone time than Jake and I did.

"Hey, why is Edward here? And talking to Jessica Stanley? I thought she was dating Mike Newton…" I heard Rosalie say to Alice. My head instantly turned towards the direction Rosalie was looking in.

Sure enough, there he was! Sitting on a bench with his arm around Jessica, talking – no, flirting with her. For some reason, this made me angry. I shouldn't be angry. We weren't together. We were just friends…with a few benefits.

"I heard her and Mike got into a big fight, and then Jessica threw something like a brush or whatever at Mike's head." I rolled my eyes, and walked towards a drink stand. I ordered a lemonade, and was about to head back to Alice and Rose, when a hand gripped my arm, and tugged me into a hallway.

"What the fuck?" I turned, and readied myself to possibly hit a potential attacker, but came face to face with Edward.

"What the fuck are you doing, Cullen?" I hissed, glaring at him. He laughed, and leaned against the tiled wall.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Black?" He asked sarcastically.

"No. I haven't talked to him in over a week. Did you tell him about us?" I asked. He shook his head, and his face paled.

"Did you?"

"No, you idiot! Why would I tell my boyfriend that I was having sex with another guy? Are you fucking stupid?"

"Okay, calm down. Geez. Just making sure."

"Bella?" We both turned towards where Alice was standing, looking towards Edward and I. I hit Edward on the arm, and then headed towards where Alice was.

When I arrived back home, Charlie was down in La Push fishing with Billy and some other guys from the station. I tossed my book bag onto the floor in the hallway, and sat down on the couch, grabbing Romeo and Juliet off of the coffee table.

There was a knock on the door, and I stood up from the couch, and trudged towards the door. I opened it, and Jake was standing in the doorway.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed, instantly wrapping my arms around him, and hugging him tightly. He chuckled and laughed. "Jake…" I suddenly remembered why I was angry with him. "Why haven't you called me?"

"I'm sorry. I've been…occupied." He kissed my cheek, and walked past me into the living room.

I shut the door, and followed him. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me down into his lap. He leaned his face down towards mine, and kissed me tenderly at first, and then his lips were urgent.

I climbed off his lap, and pulled him upstairs with me. I pulled him into my bedroom, and shut the door, locking it tightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jacob asked, eyeing my carefully. I nodded, and reached towards him, pushing him backwards onto my bed. I straddled his waist, and leaned down, kissing him hard on the lips.

He ran his hands down my thighs, and back up, grabbed the end of my shirt, and pulled it up and off my body.

He reached behind me and unclasped my bra, tossing it onto the floor. I had his shirt off within seconds, and he flipped us around so I was lying on the bed, and he was hovering over me.

He reached down, and unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them off of me, and tossing them onto the floor. I reached towards his jeans, and unzipped them. He stood up off the bed quickly, taking his pants off, and his boxers followed quickly after that.

He ran his hands up the length of my legs, and hooked his fingers in my panties, pulling them off. He crawled back up my body, and kissed me once, before skimming his hand across my sex, causing my back to arch a little off the bed.

"Are you sure?" He asked, reaching over to my nightstand, grabbing a condom and holding it in his hand.

I nodded, pulling his face down to mine and kissing him hard once, as he slipped the condom on.

He places his arms on either side of my body, and rests his weight on his arms, as he enters me. He lets out a groan, and I close my eyes, leaning up to kiss him.

This is wrong. I feel nothing between us. No sparks or anything. Just…sex. Jacob was my boyfriend…and has been for the past two years. I should be feeling something between us. It was our first time having sex together, wasn't this supposed to be perfect? Feeling like you're one with the other person?

Well, that's not how I felt. He continued to thrust in and out, picking up the pace, and kissing the side of my mouth. I shut my brain down, and ignored my brain, and just continued to kiss Jake, and my hips met his, thrust for thrust.

He stilled as he came, and I felt my walls clench around him as I came. He pulled out of me, and tossed the used condom into the trash.

He reached for his clothes and began to get dressed. I reached for my t-shirt, and got dressed slower than usual.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, sitting down next to me. I nodded, coming back to reality, and quickly pulled on my jeans, and sneakers.

"I just remembered that Alice and I…err, we have a project to do for Biology. It's due soon, and we made plans to work on it today." I quickly stood up, and hastily pushed Jake out the bedroom door, and out the front door. I watched him get into his rabbit, and leave.

I sighed, and grabbed my truck keys, and quickly headed to the Cullens' house.

"So you two finally did it?" Alice asked, pulling her legs up into her chest while sitting on her purple chair in the corner of her bedroom.

I nodded, and lay on my stomach next to Rosalie on Alice's bed.

"Was it good?" Rosalie asked, smirking. I shook my head.

"It was bad?" Alice asked surprised. I nodded, and hid my face in a fluffy pillow. "How was it bad?" She asked, sitting up straight.

"There was nothing between us. No connection. I felt like I could fall asleep. I basically did – my entire brain just shut down, and I let my body do whatever."

"Are you going to break up with him?" Rose asked, skimming through a magazine that was resting on her lap.

I looked at her strangely. "Why would I break up with him over bad sex?"

"Because you're both teenagers, and you're obviously constantly horny, and you need a man to satisfy your needs." Just then the bedroom door opened, and Edward leaned in.

"Somebody called?" He winked, and Alice threw a magazine at him, barely missing him as he shut the door.

"Fucking dick." I mumbled. Alice and Rose laughed.

"Seriously Bella. Dump his ass! If you didn't feel anything while with him in bed, then there's obviously nothing there." I sighed.

Rosalie was right. I should dump Jake, but I'd feel horrid about it later on. I knew that for a fact. He has been my best friend since we were kids. I didn't want to lose our friendship, but right now, in our relationship, I felt absolutely nothing.

It had to be done.

My phone started to ring. "Jake." I sighed.

"Here, let me answer it." Rosalie said, reaching towards my phone. She hit talk, and pressed the phone to her hear. "Hello, Black. It's Rosalie Hale. I'm answering this on behalf of Bella, because she doesn't want to talk to you anymore. You two are over. Have a good day." She hit end, and tossed me my phone back.

"Really, Rose?! You didn't have to be so rude!" I stood up off the bed, and grabbed my phone, heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"I have to get home." I mumbled, and slammed Alice's bedroom door shut.

I was so upset, that I didn't see where I was walking, which would explain why I walked right into Edward.

"You need to learn how to walk." He joked, smirking.

"Not now, Cullen." I hissed, stepping around him, and heading down the steps. He easily caught up to me, and stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head, pulling my arm away from his grasp.

"None of your damn business, that's what." I said, and headed out the front door.

"Bella, stop! Seriously, what is wrong? Is it Black? It is, isn't it? What did he do to you?" He hissed, his fists balling up.

I stopped in my tracks, and looked at him surprised. Edward Cullen being…protective. That was something nobody saw.

"Just…stay out of it Edward." I said, and climbed into my car. I drove home, and made it in time to get upstairs and into my bedroom. I stared at my bed, and ripped the covers off. I didn't need a constant reminder of what happened earlier with me and Jake.

Charlie came home from work with a box of pizza, and he called me down multiple times, but I ignored him, sitting at my desk, silently doing homework.

After I finished my homework, I ended up grabbing an extra comforter from my closet, and wrapping it around myself, and lying down on my bed, curled up. It was only eight, but I was tired, and just wanted to forget about everything.

I closed my eyes, and took multiple deep breaths, trying to calm down, and fall asleep.

"Bella?" I heard a voice whisper. I opened my eyes, and my room was completely pitch black. I looked over at my clock and it read ten thirty. I turned towards the voice, and Edward was standing near the end of my bed.

"Christ, Edward! What are you doing here?" I whisper hissed. He walked towards the other side of my bed, and laid down slowly, trying not to make too much noise.

"I want to know why you're upset." He said, resting his head on his arm. I closed my eyes, hiding my face in my comforter.

"It's none of your goddamn business, Edward."

"Fine, I'll just leave." He said, starting to get up. I suddenly didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay here…with me. I wanted him to sleep here. I just wanted another person's company with me…even if it was Cullen.

"No…please…please stay." I whisper-begged. He looks at me once, before laying back down. I moved closer to him, pressing my face to his chest, and my legs to his legs. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and kissed the top of my head.

And as I fell asleep, I no longer thought of Jacob…but of Edward.

* * *

**Sorry this was so late! I had a lot of things to do these past few weeks. Hope you liked it, though!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

I woke up, and stretched my arms out, patting the other side of the bed, and found it empty. If I remembered clearly, Edward was here when I fell asleep. Just thinking about him leaving in the middle of the night while I was asleep upset me. It shouldn't, but it did.

I sat up, and ran my hand through my hair, untangling a few knots doing so. I sighed, and got up out of bed and a hoodie on over my head.

I peeked out the window to find Charlie's cruiser already gone. I let out a sigh of relief, and headed down into the kitchen. I put a pot of water on the stove, and grabbed a packet of hot chocolate.

As I was reaching for the box of Pop tarts, a familiar voice sounded behind me, making me jump. "You're adding _water_ to hot chocolate?" I almost dropped the pop tart on the floor, before I caught it before it hit the counter. I turned around, and saw Edward leaning up against the door frame.

"_Edward_?" I asked, confused. He smirked, and took a seat at the kitchen table where Charlie usually sat. "I thought you…left." I said, resting my hands on the counter, and leaning up against it.

"I did…But I came back. I mean, I don't think either you or Charlie would like it if he found me sleeping in your bed next to you." I nodded, and turned back around, taking the pot of hot water off the stove, and pouring it into my mug.

I sat down across from Edward, pulling my legs up onto the chair, and opening the packet of pop tarts.

"Why did you stay?" I asked, breaking off a piece of my pop tart. He shrugged, and took the other full pop tart from my plate.

"Because…you asked." We sat in silence for a few minutes while I finished my hot chocolate and pop tart. Afterwards, I headed to the sink and washed my plate and cup, and placed them on a towel to dry.

I turned around and Edward was right there, his hand instantly grabbing my hip, and pulling me close to him. He pressed his lips to my throat, and my breathing sped up, and my eyes fluttered closed.

"Edward…stop." I said, placing my hands on his chest, and gently pushing him away. He tried to kiss me again, but I moved out of the way.

"Bella…what's wrong?" He asked, taking a small step backwards. I shook my head.

"I…I can't do this right now, Edward. Me and Jake just broke up…well, not officially, but me and him are over…I just…I don't want to do anything right now." I hesitated, not officially knowing if I did want to do anything or not.

Jake and I – somewhat – broke up. It wouldn't actually be true until I said it to him, not just Rosalie.

Edward nodded, and backed off. "I better head home." He murmured, grabbing his coat, and heading out the front door. I frowned, and felt tears pooling in my eyes.

_No! Bella, stop it! Do not cry. You are not going to cry over Cullen! You will not! _

I quickly headed upstairs, and sat down on my bed, pulling my legs into my chest, and staring at my wall.

I was about to get up and get a long shower, when the doorbell rang. I groaned, and walked downstairs, unlocking the door, and opening it up.

"Jacob?" I asked, shocked. He didn't say anything, as he pushed past me, and walked into the living room. I followed behind him quickly.

"Just tell me if the blonde bitch was being serious or not…" He ordered, turning towards me, his eyes burning into mine. I flinched, and looked at him, suddenly glaring.

"Do not call Rosalie a bitch! And you know what? Yes, she was being serious, Jake. We're done – over." I yelled at him. He stared at me.

"Why? Why do you want to end his? Just tell me why, and I'll leave." He questioned. I didn't know what to tell him. Because the sex was horrible? That's not the only reason in it…it's not even the reason I don't want him anymore! I sound so selfish.

"Because…I just don't feel the same way about you anymore…" I confessed, and it was true. I didn't feel like he was the one for me, and I didn't feel that spark between us anymore when we kissed.

"That's…reason enough, I guess. Good-bye." He said. My chest suddenly felt two times tighter, and I took a deep breath.

"Jake…Jake, stop! Please…don't be like that." I urged.

"What am I supposed to be like, then?" He asked, stopping in front of the door.

"I…" I didn't know. I just didn't want him to walk out on me. He was my best friend. He would always be my best friend.

"Exactly." He turned and slammed the door shut, leaving me in the front foyer, staring after him.

I didn't know what to do right now. I'd already told Edward he should go. I just broke up with Jake, and he's gone.

I turned on my heels, and ran up into my bedroom, shutting my door and curling up under my blanket on my bed.

I woke up to the sound of Charlie walking down the steps, and the front door opening, and then closing. I sighed, and sat up, glancing at my alarm clock. It was Monday, and that meant class, and I really didn't feel like leaving my room today.

I decided to skip classes today, and just stay in, and sleep. I didn't feel like talking to anybody at all, so I turned off my phone, and put it in my bedside drawer.

I walked around the house, unnecessarily moving things around, and cleaning things that were already clean enough. I walked into the kitchen, and pulled out the ingredients necessary for pancakes.

I sat down at the table, eating the warm cakes, and flipped through the newspaper Charlie left out on the table. It was always the same news every single day. Nothing exciting ever happened in Forks. It's not like there's always a big murder here, or somebody getting into a fight and dying. The most that happened was a car accident. And the only deadly ones were the ones that involved motorcycles.

After I finished eating, I placed my plate in the sink, and began to wash the other dishes. When I picked up my plate, a thing of syrup and butter slid off my plate, and landed on my sweatpants.

"Damn it." I groaned, grabbing a paper towel, and trying to get the syrup and butter mixture off my pants. I realized it was futile, so I shut off the water, and headed up into my bedroom to get another pair of pants.

I stripped out of my dirty pajama pants, and walked to my closet, bending down, and searching through my drawers for another pair of pants.

As I was looking for a pair of pants, I felt a warm hand press against my ass cheek.

"Nice panties, Swan." I stiffened, quickly standing up, and turning around to face Edward.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" I questioned. He chuckled once, and shook his head.

"I should be asking you the same question. Why did you decide to skip school? You've never done it before." He backed up, and took a seat on my bed, and leaned back a little, stretching his arms behind him, placing them down to support his upper body.

"I just didn't feel like going to school. I can skip every once in awhile." I said, grabbing a pair of sweatpants, and looking back at him. I realized he was looking not only at my legs, but also my ass. "Perv." I mumbled, rolling my eyes, and pulling on my gray sweatpants.

"Oh calm down, Bella. It's not like I haven't seen way more of you." He admitted, and smirked. I rolled my eyes again, and threw a small pillow at him. It missed – no surprise.

"Seriously, why are you home today?" He asked, suddenly completely serious. I shrugged, and sat down on the bed near my headboard, crossing my legs, and pulling them into my chest.

Edward turned towards me, and his shoulders slumped forward in defeat. "Was it Jacob Black?" He asked, and I shook my head. "Then what is it?"

"I don't know. I'm just…miserable. I don't want to have Jake walk out of my life. I don't want to be with him anymore, but I still want him in my life. He's like my brother. And I don't want to lose you either, Edward. I want you in my life. But…not right now. Not after what I went through with Jake. I can't put him through the pain of seeing us together. Not after a day after we broke up." I was crying now. _Great, you look like a complete and total idiot, Swan._

"Am I the reason you broke up with him, Bella?" He moved closer to me now. I looked at him, and shook my head.

"Jesus, you're seriously so conceited. No, I broke up with him because I didn't feel anything between us. You're not the only reason." I said, wiping my tears on the sleeve of my t-shirt.

"But I am part of it?" He smirked, and raised his eyebrows. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He was a little happier about this than a normal person should be.

"Asshole." I shoved his shoulder, and his hand gripped my wrist. He looked at me, his smirk gone, and replaced with a straight line.

"Bella, I will be here as long as you want me to. I will never hurt you…I promise. I don't care how long you want to wait before you want us to be public, and I don't care. I can and will wait. You're worth it. I'm staying with you. I promise." He leaned towards me, and kissed right below the corner of my eye, wiping away a stray tear.

"You'll stay?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I'll stay."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was up late! I have been with family for a few weeks, and I have neglected to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Edward's POV.

"Edward, I need a ride to school today." Alice sighed unhappily, as she bounced out into the garage. I frowned.

"Why? You're always riding with Bella." Alice nodded, and climbed into the passenger seat of my Volvo.

"Yeah, but she's staying home today. I guess she's sick or something." I nodded slightly. I wasn't falling for that. I knew something was wrong.

I went through three classes, nonstop thinking about Bella, even when Jessica Stanley was trying to shove her fucking cleavage in my face at the beginning of Trig. Then came Biology. The one class I had with Bella besides lunch. I was expecting Bella to walk – well, stumble into Bio, blushing a deep shade of red at her clumsiness, and heading to her seat across the room from me.

"Hey, Edward." Jessica said, sounding like she was trying a little too hard to be sexy. It wasn't working…at all.

"What do you want?" I snapped, glaring at her as I stood up, throwing my bag over my shoulder. She stood up, looking slightly offended.

"Why do you think I want something?"

"Because. You never talk to anybody unless you want something – mostly sex." She glared at me, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, actually, I just wanted to see if you'd want to hang out later after school."

"Can't. I'm busy."

"With Isabella Swan? What is she your girlfriend now?" She sniffed.

"No. And that is none of your fucking business anyways. Now, I have to leave." I snapped, and turned away from her, heading towards the exit.

I was able to sweet talk Mrs. Cope, getting her to let me leave school early without any parental note or anything. I quickly headed to my car, and started it up, leaving as quickly as possible so no teachers would see me. Sure, Mrs. Cope allowed me to leave, but that didn't mean other teachers wouldn't try to pull me back into the school.

I got to Bella's house within fifteen minutes, and was happy to see that Chief Swan's patrol car wasn't there at all.

I knocked on the door a few times, and nobody answered, so I decided to climb up the tree closest to Bella's bedroom window. The tree wasn't very hard to climb – especially since I had good upper body strength.

I perched on the thickest branch near her window, and looked in, surprised to see her bending over in her closet in a sweatshirt, and panties. "Fuck." I hissed, feeling myself get hard. I slowly opened her window, and climbed in without making any noise. I walked over to her, placing my hand on her perfect ass.

"Nice panties." I chuckled, smirking. She stiffened, and quickly turned around, trying to cover herself.

I chuckled, and moved back towards her bed, sitting down. "What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to cover herself.

"Funny…I could ask you the same thing." I threw back at her, my eyes roaming up her legs, to the middle of her legs. She blushed a deep red, and quickly threw on her sweatpants.

"Perv." She mumbled. I smirked, and chuckled once.

"It's not like I haven't seen more before." She rolled her eyes, and came to sit down on the bed, by her headrest, pulling her legs into her chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning. She looked perfectly healthy and beautiful. She looked like how I usually saw her. Perfect pale, sexy smooth skin, which I wanted to kiss all day long, and her face was still perfect as usual. _Edward! Knock it the fuck off! What the hell is wrong with you?! _

She went on to explain how she was miserable, and how she didn't want to have Black out of her life, but didn't want to be in a relationship with him. _That _made me jealous, which it shouldn't have.

"…I want to be with you." _What?_ Had I heard her correctly?

"What?"

"Not right now. I do want to be with you. But, not this instant. I need…time. I just broke up with Jake, and I just want some time."

She was serious. Why did she want to be with me? I'm not boyfriend material. I've never actually had a real girlfriend. I mean, of course I liked her more than a friend, how could I not? She's perfect – she's my Bella. I just didn't want to hurt her more than she already was. Sex was something I could do, and not worry about having to hear about feelings, or some girl wearing the same outfit as them, or any girl shit. Fucking was what I did. Not a lot, but I did it here and there, and the girl never wanted anything more. Why did Bella? What did she see in me, that no other woman has? We were doing just fine as friends with benefits. Why did she want to change this?  
Suddenly, I didn't care. I wanted to be with her in the same way she wanted to be with me. I wanted to be able to hold her hand in public, and kiss her in front of every other guy, claiming her. I wanted to call her mine, and I didn't want to share her anymore.

"Bella, I will wait for you to make your decision. I will wait as long as it takes. You're worth waiting." She smiled, and her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of red. The things she did to me.

I grabbed her wrists, and pulled her towards me, crushing my lips against hers. I lay backwards, and pulled her so her body was hovering over top of mine. I rested my hands on her waist, and pulled her hips down to mine as I thrust upwards towards her hips, causing her to moan, and squirm a little. I smirked, and moved my hand from her waist, to the front side of her sweatpants, sliding my hand between her sweats and her stomach. I felt the soft fabric of her panties, and I slipped my hand in them, sliding two fingers into her wet center. Bella hid her face in my shoulder, her hands clutching the bed sheet on both sides of my head. I felt her legs started to shake, and she bit down on my shoulder, a loud moan falling from her lips. I added another finger, and I felt her walls start to tighten, so I quickened my pace.

"Oh my fuck! Yes, yes, Edward!" Bella's back arched up towards the ceiling, and her stomach and hips lifted from mine. Her walls clamped down around my fingers as she came.

Her breathing was loud, and her face was still buried in my shoulder. She slowly sat up, still straddling my waist, as she unbuttoned my jeans, and slipped them down to my knees, along with my boxers. My erection sprang free, and she wrapped her hand around my length. I hissed through clenched teeth, and closed my eyes. She moved her hand up once and then back down, before she leaned down, and licked the tip of me.

"Fuck." I breathed. She put me in her mouth, and I resisted the urge to grab her hair, and hold her in place as I fucked her mouth. Instead, I let her have control over me, as she worked her mouth up and down on my shaft. I groaned as I felt myself getting closer to finding my release.

I gripped the comforter as I came in Bella's mouth. "Shit…I'm sorry, Bells." I said, looking at her. I didn't want to come in her mouth, and make her think she had to swallow – but she did.

She swallowed and then looked up at me, smirking as she crawled back up over my body, and pressed her lips to mine, biting down on my bottom lip. Where did this side of Bella come from? I've never seen it before…but fuck, did I love it.

I flipped us over so I was on top, and she was below me, her breathing became heavier. I looked at her, and studied her perfection. Her beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes, her long eyelashes, her full-kissable lips, and her soft, pale skin. She was beautiful, and she was mine. Just mine.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, looking up at me, her arms wrapped around the back of my neck. I smiled, leaning down and gently kissing her on the lips. I pulled away, and sat back, reaching down towards me floor, and sliding on my boxers and pants. Bella sighed, and sat up, her arms dropping down to her lap.

"What? No sex?" She asked, sounding a little disappointed. I chuckled, and shook my head.

"No…no sex. Not tonight." I turned towards her, kissing her on the side of the mouth once, before reaching for my t-shirt. Bella got up, and slipped into her panties, and then a pair of sweatpants that were a little unnecessarily tight, and then she grabbed my hoodie from me, slipping into it, with nothing else on. _She was_ _legitimately trying to torture me. _

I lay backwards, leaning slightly up against the headboard of Bella's bed. Bella looked at me for a few seconds, before crawling up next to me, and wrapping her arms around my waist, and resting her head on my stomach. I wrapped my arms around her small frame, and held her against my side, pressing my nose to her hair.

I liked how this felt. Holding Bella in my arms, her wanting to be mine, me wanting her to be mine, being connected on the same mental level, and not having to share her with anybody.

But there's one thing for sure: We can't tell anybody about us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Finals week came and went, and I breezed through every test. It was Friday, and we had finished the last of the English finals, so Alice, Rose and I headed over to the Cullens' house to start getting ready for the spring fling later tonight.

Alice and Rose had both picked out my dress for the night, along with my shoes, and have not given much as much as a single hint as to what it looks like. It honestly scares the ever living fuck out of me – knowing that I gave full custody of my outfit to Rose and Alice. It was worse than allowing the guys to pick out what movie we watched last Halloween.

"Don't worry Bella; the dress will look perfect on you. It's just the right color for you." Alice chimed, dancing her way up the steps towards her room. I rolled my eyes, smiling. As we headed up to Alice's room, we passed Edward. Alice stopped him, and warned him to leave us alone since we would be getting ready, Rosalie just smirked at him, and then I passed him, keeping my head slightly towards the floor. When he passed by me, he reached out and pinched my ass. I let out a small squeal, before slapping his hand away. He was smiling, while I just glared at him.

Rosalie and Alice stopped midway in Alice's room to stare at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was. Who cares though?

Alice shut the door, and Rosalie turned on the stereo and played whatever songs Alice had on her iPod. For the next three hours, Alice and Rosalie curled and styled their hair, and also mine – curling it, before putting it up in a messy-romantic type bun. Rosalie did my makeup, while Alice got dressed in her light purple dress that fit her frame well. After Rose was done with my face, she got dressed in a skin tight red dress that went well with her red heels, and red lipstick.

"Ready for your dress?" Alice laughed. I took a deep breath and nodded my head. Alice went to her closet, and then came back holding a midnight blue dress. She handed it to me, and I slipped it on over my head. It was strapless, and made my tits look better than usual. The skirt flowed from below my bust, out. It had thousands of tiny sparkles on the skirt, and made me feel extra girly, but also very, very pretty. The shoes were just plain black, with a medium-sized heel – one that I knew I'd be capable of walking around in without hurting myself, or that someone else.

We started to head downstairs, when I saw Edward standing walking up the steps as Alice and Rose were heading down.

"Alice, I left my phone in your room, so I got to go grab it. I'll meet you guys downstairs." I said, and they both nodded, and continued down into their family room.

When they were out of sight, I walked over to where Edward was leaning up against the wall.

"Hey." I said, slightly smiling. He smirked before grabbing my hips and pulling me towards me. He pressed his lips to mine softly once, and then pushed me back a few inches.

"Please tell me you're going to the dance alone." He looks slightly worried. I smiled, and backed up, beginning to head down the steps. "Bella…"

"I have a date. Jake asked me, and I said yes." He stared at me, somewhat shocked, and somewhat angry.

"Please tell me you're fucking joking…" I just stared at him with a straight face. "Why are you going with Black?" He demanded, suddenly furious. I glared at him, confused.

"What do you mean, 'are you joking'? Of course I'm not! I can't go to the dance without a date! And just because we're 'together' doesn't mean I can't go with a friend. Besides, you don't want us to come out to our friends and family. I guess you're just embarrassed by me." I stomped down the steps, and caught up with Alice at the front door.

"Ready?" She asked. I took a deep, calming breath, and nodded.

"Alright Bella…I had no problem with Black when you were dating, but why the fuck is he here right now?" Rosalie whisper-hissed in my ear, as we headed up to the high school gym.

"Because he's my date for the night. Just as friends. Nothing else. Besides…I owe it to him because I was unnecessarily rude to him when we broke up." It was true. When he came over my house that one day, I was yelling and screaming at him, and being rude to him. It was wrong of me. We had been friends since we were two. I couldn't just kick him out of my life all together.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she slinked her arm through mine, and we headed into the gym. We handed in our tickets, and then shoved past the other students, earning a few glares. I embarrassingly blushed down at the ground, while Rosalie ignored them.

Rosalie broke off to go find Emmett, while I walked over to Jake. He smiled, and hugged me. "Hey, Jake." I smiled, breaking off our hug.

"Hi Bells. You look nice." He complimented me. I thanked him, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, and we made our way through the crowd to my friends.

Alice was on the dance floor, dancing with Jasper, and occasionally kissing him. The couples around them glowered at them with what seemed to be jealousy.

Rosalie and Emmett headed out onto the floor, and Jake reached his hand out towards me. "Want to dance?" He joked, smiling.

"Funny…you know I can't dance." I said, rolling my eyes. He shrugged, and tugged my hand, pulling me onto the floor.

I wrapped my arms around the back of Jake's neck, and his hands rested on my hips. I looked over at Alice, whose head was resting on Jasper's shoulder as they swayed back and forth. I sighed, and looked around the gym, scanning over the couples who were slow dancing, the guys in the corner sneaking booze into the punch, the girls heading to the bathroom to redo their makeup. And then I spotted Edward, leaning up against a wall, talking to Jessica Stanley. She was obviously flirting with him. I could see it from the way she flipped her hair over her shoulder, and the way she angled her slutty body towards him. I was suddenly angry. I didn't want him to talk to her. I wanted him to be where Jake was right now. I wanted _his _arms wrapped around me.

Edward suddenly looked up and towards me. I quickly looked away, and up at the ceiling.

"You okay, Bells?" Jake asked. I looked down at him, and nodded. "You seem a little distracted. Do you even want to be here?"

"Yeah! Of course I do. I'm having fun…really, I am." Jake didn't look convinced. He knew me too well.

"You only invited me to make someone jealous…didn't you?"

"No! Jake, I swear, I'm not trying to make anybody jealous!" _Well…not intentionally, anyways._

Jake still wasn't convinced, but he didn't try to say anything else for the rest of the night. About half an hour before the dance was over, Alice ran over to me and Jake, and gripped my hand.

"We're having a huge party soon at the beach. You coming?" She asked.

"Do I even have an option?" I asked, smiling. Alice shook her head, beaming. She looked at Jake, and became serious. "You can come too, if you want." She said.

He nodded once, and followed along behind Alice and me. We met up with Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward, and then we all decided to head to the Cullen's place to get changed into normal clothes. "I'll meet you there, Bells." Jake whispered in my ear. I nodded, and he left, glaring at Edward, who was glaring back.

When we got to the Cullens' place, Rose, Alice and I headed up to Alice's room, whereas the boys headed to Emmett's room.

I got out of my dress and kicked off my shoes, and then pulled on my jeans, threw on my t-shirt, and sneakers. I instantly felt thirty times better than I felt in my dress. After everybody was dressed and ready, we headed down to the beach.

When we arrived at the beach, all of our school friends, and even some people I've never seen before, were here, dancing to music that was playing loudly from someone's car, and there was a bonfire going on in the middle of the beach.

I saw Jake with a group of tall, tan guys, some with long hair, and some with short. "Jake! Hey!" I said, smiling. I walked over to him, and smiled.

"I guess you really didn't enjoy the dance." He said, glancing at my clothes once, before handing me a cup of beer. I shook my head, and laughed, taking a sip of the beer out of the cup. Jake introduced me to his group of friends. I only remembered a few of the names, and I felt a little embarrassed by that.

After a few minutes, I headed over to a table filled with food, and different types of alcohol. I grabbed a Mike's Hard Lemonade, and opened it up, taking a sip.

"Hey you." I turned around to see Edward standing behind me, smiling. I sighed, placing the drink on the table next to me, and crossing my arms.

"What do you want?" His smile disappeared and I suddenly felt like wrapping my arms around him, and pressing myself to him, telling him how sorry I was for earlier.

"I haven't been able to talk to you all night. I didn't even get to have a dance with you at school." He jokingly smirked. I shoved his chest, and couldn't help but to laugh. He knew damn well I can't dance. "How was your dance with Black?" He asked, coming off a little jealous.

"It was nice. Thank you." I smirked back at him, and his face grew serious. "Oh, c'mon! You know I'm kidding. You know I'd much rather have been dancing with you. Don't be so fucking emotional." I joked.

He grabbed my arms, and pulled me towards him, leaning his face down to mine, and his lips centimeters from mine. My heart sped up, and my breathing became loudly audible, and ragged. "Not in the least bit funny. You are mine…and only mine." He hissed, pressing his lips to mine softly.

"Only yours..." I breathed.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me." Edward stiffened, and pulled away from me, pushing me behind him, twisting his fingers through mine.

"Jake?" I asked. Jacob was gripping his now-crumpled cup in his hand, glaring at both Edward and me. _He saw us kissing. He knows. Ugh! Just fucking perfect!_

He didn't say anything. He just threw his cup on the ground, and stormed off. I pulled my hand away from Edward, and shoved past him.

"Bella…he's not any of your concern now." He said, gripping my wrist.

"Edward…let go of me. He is my friend. He doesn't deserve to be upset because he saw us together!" I looked at him, his eyes boring into mine, worried and upset.

When Edward dropped my hand, I started to run after Jake. I caught up with him near the edge of the parking lot where there were no cars or anything.

"Jake! Stop!" I yelled, grabbing his arm.

"No. Bella, just…don't."

"Jake! Just please fucking listen to me!" I could feel the tears start to pool in my eyes, my vision blurring.

"What? What do you need to tell me, besides the fact that you and Cullen were just fucking kissing! Tell me he's not the reason you broke up with me." He glared at me, his hands clenched in fists.

My chest became tighter, and I was crying now. Really crying. Heaving sobs escaping from my chest.

"He was…wasn't he? You broke up with me so you could be with him..." I saw him begin to cry. _Oh Jake…no, no, no, no! Don't cry, please not you._

He turned and began to head to his car. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel my body. I just stood, and watched him disappear down the road. My sobs were louder, and I was too numb to feel embarrassed.

"Bella?" Alice stepped in front of me, and as soon as she saw that I was crying, she wrapped her arms around me instantly. I dug my face into her shoulder as I cried. "What's wrong?"

"Jac-Jacob….Ed-w-ard." I hiccupped. Alice rubbed my back, and started to pull me towards her car. She opened the back door, and I climbed into the seat. She called Rose and told her to hurry to the car, and to tell the boys where we were going, but keep Edward from us.

_No! Don't keep Edward away from me! _I wanted to shout, but I couldn't find my voice. _Please…he's the only one who understands._

He was the only one who understood what was happening…but Alice and Rose were the only ones I wanted to see and be with. I needed my best friends so much right now.

Rose looked at me once as soon as she got in the car, and didn't say a word. Neither of them did as we headed back to Forks, and to Alice's house. They didn't say anything until we got into Alice's room.

"Bella…what the fuck happened?" Rose asked, sitting on the bed next to me.

I shook my head. "Jacob…" I could finally talk again. I had stopped crying five minutes ago, and my chest hurt.

"What about Jake? Did he hurt you?" Alice asked, sitting down next to me. I shook my head.

"No…he saw me and Edward…kissing." I saw Alice and Rosalie exchange a confused look.

"Please tell me it was the first and only time you two kissed…" Alice said. I looked at her guiltily. "Bella! You and Edward?! Why didn't either of you say anything?"

"Because we didn't think anybody would like the thought of us together, plus you're my best friend and his sister!"

"So you two are dating?" Rose asked, smiling. I shrugged.

"Rose…I really don't want to talk about it right now... I just want to go to sleep." Rosalie nodded, and Alice pulled out three sleeping bags, and set them on the floor. We all climbed into one, and the lights turned out.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! This turned out longer than I expected. I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

The next morning Esme – Alice, Emmett and Edward's mom – woke us all up, letting us know that breakfast was ready. I pulled on a pair of sweatpants over my yoga shorts, and threw on one of Alice's sweatshirts. Alice, Rose and I headed down into the kitchen, and took a seat at the counter on the barstools. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the counters, both holding plates stacked with blueberry waffles.

Esme handed me a plate of chocolate chip waffles, and handed plain waffles to Alice and Rose. I grabbed a cup from the center of the island, and poured myself a cup of orange juice out of the pitcher.

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked setting - what I assumed was his plate – down.

"He's downstairs still asleep. He didn't pass out until early this morning. He was up late for some reason." Emmett said, hopping down from the counter. I could feel Alice's eyes on me, so I looked down at my plate, focusing on cutting a piece off of my waffle.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme headed into the living room to watch some morning news, and Alice and Rose leaned forward towards me on the island.

"What?" I looked at both of them, before getting up and placing my plate in the sink. "Whatever's wrong with Edward isn't my fault."

"Wow. Bitchy Bella's out to play today." Rosalie laughed. I rolled my eyes. Why the fuck shouldn't Bitchy Bella be out today? I didn't know what to feel; anger, sadness, disappointment.

_The only person I should be disappointed in is myself. I should have never let Edward kiss me in public. Especially with Jake there. It was all my fault. Mine._

I sighed, and looked at both of them. "I'll be back. Don't let anybody downstairs." I ordered, before turning around, and heading to the basement.

I slowly walked down the steps, trying not to make any noise in case Edward was still asleep. He was in the basement, but I didn't know if he was asleep or not, because the TV was still on.

I crept around to the back of the couch, and leaned over. Edward suddenly flipped onto his back, and grabbed my arm, pulling me over the couch. I couldn't help but laugh as he pulled me into his chest.

"What was that for?" I asked, smiling.

He smiled at me, and looked…relived. "For creeping up on me." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. This kiss was softer and gentler than any other kiss.

"What's wrong? Why are you down here by yourself?" He ran his hand down my arm, and wrapping his arm around my waist, he pulled me as close as possible to him. Why was he acting like this?

"You're mad at me." I looked up at him, pushing my arms against his chest, sitting up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, moving to sit at the other end of the couch.

"Last night…you were mad at me. And I don't blame you. It was my fault." His smile disappeared completely, and he looked really upset. I have never seen him like this.

"Edward, no I wasn't. I was mad….at myself. I was stupid, and I knew Jake was there. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Don't blame yourself."

"Fine…it's both our faults! We were both stupid enough to kiss in front of people. We should have known that someone would have seen us together. It was pure stupidity." Edward moved closer to me, and placed a hand on my knee. I placed my hand over top of his, and twisted my fingers through his.

He leaned in closer, and pressed his lips to mine – harder than the kiss earlier. I could feel his body relax as his hand went to the back of my neck, pulling me close to him, as his tongue invaded my mouth.

_"Click."_

"That's going on Facebook!" We both quickly turned around to see Alice standing on the steps, putting her phone in her back pocket.

"Dammit Alice! You better fucking delete that!" I glared at her. She smiled, and danced back upstairs. I sighed once, and faced Edward again. "Is there really any use in denying this from your family?" I asked, and he shook his head smiling.

He stood up, and pulled me up with him. He kissed my forehead, before taking my hand in his, and pulling me up into the living room.

"You're finally up!" Emmett joked as we walked into the living room. His smile disappeared as he saw our hands entwined. His face was blank for a second, before he smiled, and started laughing. "Well finally you two show that you're together!" Edward and I glanced at each other.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, as we took a seat on the couch next to Esme and Carlisle.

"Dude…we've known you two have had a thing going on. It was pretty fucking obvious."

"Emmett watch your language!" Esme snapped, and Emmett apologized, causing me to laugh. Rosalie snickered taking a seat down next to Emmett on the couch. "I'm happy for the both of you." Esme smiled sweetly, and I blushed.

"You guys suck at acting like there wasn't anything going on between you two. It was obvious just from the way you two looked at each other."

"So…you and that Cullen boy?" Charlie stood up from the table after I cleaned up the kitchen from our dinner of broiled chicken and wild rice.

"Yeah." I confirmed. Edward had driven me home since I had gotten a ride to his house from Alice, but my Dad had been watching out the window since I didn't come home last night, and forgot to call. I knew he would've yelled at me, had he not seen Edward plant a kiss on my cheek after he walked me up to the door.

"I'm surprised. I thought you and Jake would've been together. You two seemed to be so close."  
"Yeah well, part of that's because we've been friends since we were toddlers. It didn't work out between us."

"So you dumped him for Cullen?"

"_Edward, _Dad, and…it's complicated." I sighed, and turned my back to him, wiping the plate that was in my hand. Charlie let out a "humph" and stood up going into the living room to watch the baseball game.

Why did everybody suddenly care who I dated? It's my choice, not theirs. If I wanted to tell them everything, I would have by now.

After I was done washing the dishes, I headed up into my bedroom and pulled out my Biology textbook. Finals were next week, and after that, graduation. I needed to pass these finals.

I studied Bio until about midnight, and then went to bed.

The next morning when I woke up, Charlie was leaving to go to the station for the day. I ate a bowl of cheerios, and chugged a glass of orange juice.

There was a knock at my door, and I opened it to see Edward standing in the doorway looking like perfection as always. I smiled, and he leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled myself close to him, pressing my chest to his.

"We don't have to go to school today." I whispered, as Edward pulled away from me. He laughed once, and rolled his eyes.

"We have our finals today, but we can technically leave after we're done the test." He smirked. I laughed, and the car horn honked. I stretched around Edward, and looked out at the car to see Alice in the car, leaning over the driver's seat, and honking the horn. I flipped her off, and then laughed.

"C'mon, we gotta get going." I grabbed my bag, and walked with Edward to the car.

"Finally! I thought you two were going to start fucking right in the doorway." Alice sounded irritated. She'd get over it. I knew she would.

"Shut up, Alice." Edward joked. I slapped his arm, and Alice chuckled. We got to school, and Edward opened the door for me, and took my hand. Alice walked besides talking about what we were going to do for senior week next week, and we all headed over to where Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were standing.

"So I was thinking we could go into the city and rent a few hotel rooms for all of us, and we can drink, and then go to the beach, and we can shop why the boys do whatever the hell they do."

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked, as he pushed himself off of the back of Emmett's jeep, and wrapped his arm around Alice's waist.

"Next week. We're trying to figure out what we can do."

"We should go to Utah." Emmett suggested, causing Alice, Rose and myself to look at him confused, and Edward and Jazz just laughed. "What? Us guys want to go snowboarding!"

Rose and Alice exchanged a look, and I looked over at Edward, who looked like he'd start begging me. I smiled, and shook my head.

"I think that's a good idea. Alice, Bella, and I can go to the spa while you guys snowboard." Rose suggested, and Emmett started smiling, and him and Jazz exchanged a high five.

"So I guess it's settled? We'll go to Park City?" Alice questioned. We all nodded, and the bell rang to head to our testing rooms. "Let's all meet at Edward, Em, and I's house, and we'll find a house to rent." Alice beamed, and danced off towards the C-wing with Jasper trailing behind her.

Edward kissed me once, before heading behind Jasper and Alice. I walked with Rosalie to the A-wing, and then I left her to go to my class for my bio final.

The final took me about two hours to finish and I was so tired. When I got out to the parking lot, Edward was leaning up against his car, his arms crossed over his chest. I'm guessing everybody else was already finished, and at the Cullen's.

"Took you forever." He said, hugging me once. I rolled my eyes.

"I had a lot of trouble, okay? I'm tired, leave me alone." I said, shoving his shoulder. He chuckled once, and then we got into the car, and drove to his house.

I could hear laughter coming from the living room when we arrived at the house. I followed behind Edward, and sat down next to Alice and Rose on the white couch in the living room. Em and Jazz were playing some war videogame, and they both kept killing each other.

"Did you find a house for us?" I asked Alice. She nodded, and grabbed her laptop, pulling up a website, and clicking on a picture.

"Wow, that's really beautiful." I gasped in awe. It was. The outside was dark bricks, but with wooden accents, and lots of large windows, and the inside was even more beautiful. The windows created a beautiful view from just about every room. I couldn't wait.

"Anybody hungry?" Esme asked as she came out with two boxes of pizza, setting them on the coffee table with some plates and napkins. Carlisle came out with cups and some sodas. They really were the best parents in town. They were protective, but not over bearing, and they welcomed everybody into their home.

"So, Bella. We have graduation in two days, and I know you don't have an outfit…" Alice began, and I groaned, as I grabbed a piece of pizza.

"Alice, don't do this. I really don't see the need for a fancy new outfit when I'm going to be wearing my fucking graduation gown over top of it."

Alice rolled her eyes. "That doesn't matter, because we're still having a party afterwards, and you _are _coming."

"Alice…" I groaned, and kicked my legs against the couch like a toddler. Edward laughed.

"Edward, will you please tell your girlfriend that she need a new outfit, and is coming to the party?" Edward looked at me, and was about to do as Alice asked, until my glare silenced him.

"Ahh, I'm actually not going to argue with her, Ali. But I will say yes Bella; you are coming to the party. I'll drag you there myself."

"Asshole." I said, rolling my eyes.

He shrugged. I couldn't help but laugh, and walk over to where he was sitting, and he pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

"No sex." Emmett said, tossing a piece of pizza crust at us. I got lucky and was able to hit it away from me and everybody started laughing.

"Bella, I think you'd be able to kick Emmett's ass in this game." Rose jokingly stated. I laughed, and shook my head. I sucked at videogames. Absolutely sucked.

"Yeah, c'mon Bells. Let's see who wins." Emmett challenged. I sighed, and climb off of Edward's lap, sitting down on the couch where Jasper was previously sitting.

Emmett started up a new game, and it was just me versus him. He was winning at the beginning, but then I got the hang of the game, and was able to catch up with him. At the end of the game, I ended up winning, and Emmett grumbled in irritation, and threw his controller on the ground. I jumped up, and started laughing.

"Stop being such a sore loser." I grinned as he fell into the couch next to Rose, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You got lucky." Emmett stated, and Rose slapped his arm. He was right. I probably did get lucky. Oh well, it was the fun to be able to kick Emmett's ass at something.

"Alright. Bella, Rose, it's time to go shopping." I sighed, and stomped my foot.

"C'mon Alice! I don't want to go. I want to stay here." I crossed my one arm around myself, and grabbed my elbow with my other hand. I tried to do my best puppy dog face, but I knew trying to fight with Alice was inexorable.

I frowned back at Edward as Alice pulled me out of the living room and into the garage to her car.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Graduation was tonight, and I was at the Cullen's getting ready with Alice and Rose. Esme and Carlisle were downstairs with the guys waiting for us to finish up getting ready so that we could all head to the high school together.

Alice had picked out my dress, but luckily I had more say in it this time, and she was also doing my makeup, while Rose did my hair. Alice was wearing a light pink dress that flowed around her knees, and a pair of silver heels. My dress was a light purple, almost lavender like, and it flowed down and out near my knees, and I was wearing simple black flats. Rose wore a white dress with black pumps.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Emmett yelled up the steps impatiently. We all laughed, and I could see Rose rolling her eyes in the mirror. She left the room to head downstairs, and then Alice and I followed behind her.

Esme was already tearing up, and Carlisle kept his arm around her waist. Alice walked over to where Jazz was standing, and he kissed her on the forehead, taking her hand. Esme gathered herself together enough to grab her camera.

"Alright, everybody I want a group picture. Alice, Jasper you stand at one end, Bella and Edward at the other, and Rose and Em in the middle." She ordered, pulling each of us into the spots she wanted us to be in. Edward stood next to his older brother, and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his side.

I smiled, and could feel my face heating up as Esme snapped a few pictures of us together.

"Alright, I think we should go before we're late." Carlisle laughed, reaching for the camera in Esme's hands. We all headed to the garage, and Emmett, Rose, Edward and I rode in Em's jeep, while Alice, Jazz, Carlisle and Esme took Carlisle's black sedan.

* * *

After graduation, Carlisle and Esme headed back to the house, while the six of us headed into Seattle to hang out at a hotel suite we had previously booked for the night. The girls were in one room, and the boys in the connecting room.

The boys went down to the pool, while us girls stayed up in our hotel room and got changed out of our dresses. I had packed a pair of sweatpants and a fitted t-shirt to wear. The three of us sat down on one bed, and ate dinner from the room service list. We could hear the boys laughing downstairs in the pool.

"How the fuck have they not been kicked out yet?" Rose asked, shaking her head. I laughed, and put my plate on the cart sitting by the door.

"So how have you and Edward been? Have you two done it?" Rose asked, crossing her legs.

"I will not talk about my sex life with you." I said, sitting down on the bed across from both Rosalie and Alice.

"Why not?" Alice asked, slightly offended.

"He's your brother for fuck's sake!" I laughed nervously. Alice nodded, knowing I was right, and I was so thankful she didn't push it.

"I'm kind of depressed that we're done High School. Now we're all going our separate ways." Alice sighed, pulling her legs into her chest.

"Way to be a fucking downer." Rose huffed, shoving her legs. I smiled slightly, but I knew she was right. I didn't want to leave Forks. I wanted to stay here, with Charlie, with Edward, with Alice and Rosalie, even with Jacob.

In two months I would be heading across the country to go to NYU. Edward would be going to Dartmouth, Alice was going to some university in California, and I didn't even know where Rosalie was going. But we were all going to separate places. We wouldn't be in the same college. It scared me.

We heard laughter coming from the hallway, and then the guys came into the room, in dry clothes, and wet hair. Jasper sat down on the chair in the corner of the room, and Alice took a seat on his lap, wrapping one arm around the back of his neck.

Emmett crawled on the bed to where Rose was sitting, and placing his head on her lap.

"Ew! Get off of me! You're hair is soaked and these are my favorite pajamas." Rosalie growled at her boyfriend. She playfully shoved at his head, pushing it off of her lap. I laughed, and shook my head. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and pulled me backwards. I pressed my back to Edward's chest, and rested my face on his arm, while watching Jasper and Emmett talk about what they were going to do when we got to Utah next week. Rose and Alice talked about what they were going to pack, and what spas to go to.

"Are you tired?" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded, and pulled away from him. I stood up off the bed, and followed behind him into the connecting room where the guys would be sleeping.

"No fucking allowed! We still have to sleep in those beds!" Emmett shouted after us. I stopped in the doorway, turned away and flipped him off, and then stuck my tongue out at him.

Edward tugged my hand, and I shut the door behind me. Edward was lying on the bed on top of the covers. I laid down next to him, facing him on my side. He turned onto his side, and ran the back of his hand down the side of my face.

"Are you happy?" He asked softly. I looked up at him, confused.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He shrugged, and twisted his fingers through mine.

"You're nervous about college." He wasn't questioning me; he was stating an obvious fact. I nodded, and he instantly pulled me closer to him, running his hand down my head soothingly. "Why?"

"Because I'm going across the country, and I won't be able to see Charlie anymore, or Jake, or Alice and Rosalie. I won't be able to be with you as much. I'm scared something is going to happen between us."

"Bella, nothing is going to happen between us. I promise. We'll be fine." Edward leaned down, and pressed his lips to mine. His hand travelled to the small of my back, and he pulled my body closer to his. His lips were hard on mine, and his hand was holding me as tightly as he could without hurting me. He bit down on my bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan from me. He groaned, and tried to take my shirt off, but I pushed his hand away.

"Edward…no. Somebody could walk in on us. Soon, though…I promise." I sat up, crossing my legs, while Edward flipped onto his back. He placed his hand on my knee, and squeezed it. I smiled, and pushed the hair out of my face.

The door opened to the room, and Emmett and Jasper came in.

"Alright, Bella. You need to leave. We're all going to bed." Emmett ordered, falling onto the second bed. Edward rolled his eyes, and tapped my leg as he sat up.

He kissed me once, and then I slid off the bed, and walked back into my room, shutting the door behind me.

"Please tell me you guys didn't have a quickie…" Rose groaned, closing her eyes as if she was in pain.

I laughed once, and shook my head, sitting down next to Alice on the bed. "No. We just talked. That's it."

"He didn't even kiss you?" Alice asked, sounding a little shocked. I bit my lip.

"Only a few times."

"A few times." Rosalie scoffed, placing her phone on the bedside table next to her bed. I laughed, and pulled the covers up over my face.

"Look at you! You're like a little middle schooler! It's so cute." Alice chided. I slapped her thigh, and she laughed.

"I'm going to sleep." I said, and turned over, putting my back to them.

* * *

That following day we swam in the pool for most of the morning, and then around lunch we all headed back to our rooms to pack our bags, and have a big lunch. After that, we left and Emmett drove us back to the Cullens' place.

Alice drove me back to Charlie's place, and I realized I haven't talked to him since the end of graduation, when he congratulated me, and then I left.

I felt like a bad daughter. I'm supposed to be leaving for college in a few short months, and I've been spending all my time with my friends and boyfriend. I've left him home alone all year. I've barely spoken to him.

"How's it going kiddo?" Charlie asked when I sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Good."

"Have fun?" I nodded, and put my feet up on the edge of the coffee table. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm just – I'm just going to miss you when I leave."

"I'll miss you too, Bells. But I'll always be here when you need me. I'll always be your home." I couldn't resist; I reached across the couch, and wrapped my arms around Charlie. He was stiff, and awkward. He's never been good at these kinds of things, but that was one of the things I loved about him.

He awkwardly patted my arm a few times, and I laughed once, pulling away. I smiled at him once, and then headed up into my bedroom.

I unpacked my bag, and sat down on my bed, looking around my room. The phone downstairs rang, and I heard Charlie walk to the phone, and then the ringing stopped, so I assumed he picked it up.

There was a knock on my window causing me to jump. Edward was sitting on the thickest branch near my window. I rolled my eyes, and opened up the window.

"Fuck, Edward! Charlie's still home!"

"Why the hell do you think I came through your window?" His sarcastic remark made me smile. I shut the window behind him, as he quietly climbed into my bedroom.

"You know you could've waited a few hours, and Charlie would've been fine letting you in the front door? You're a person, not a squirrel."

He chuckled, and wrapped his arms around my waist, smirking.

"But climbing's so much easier. And I don't have to worry about your father shooting my head off my shoulders."

He leaned his face down, leveling it with mine, and pressed his lips to mine. My breathing sped up, and I gripped the hair at the nape of his neck, and twisted my other hand in his shirt, bowing my body against him.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie yelled up the stairs. I quickly pulled away from Edward.

"Yeah, Dad?" My voice shook, and I was worried he'd come upstairs, and see Edward.

"I have to go into the station for a few hours. Are you going to be okay tonight?" I looked up at Edward, and he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Uhm, yeah. I'll probably have Alice and Rose over." It was quiet for a few moments until I heard Charlie leave through the front door, and then I ran over to the window, and watched his cruiser pull away.

I walked back over to where Edward was, and he placed his hands on my hips.

"Now we have alone time." He whispered as he pulled me down on top of him. He lay down on his back, and I placed my legs on either side of his stomach, straddling him. He pulled my face down to his, and kissed me long and hard, while he rested his hands on my lower back. I twisted my hands in his hair, and pressed my chest to his.

He tugged at the ends of my shirt, and then pulled it off, over my head. He licked his lips, and I pulled his shirt off of him. I moved my hands down towards his jeans, and unbuttoned them, tugging them down off of his legs. He unbuttoned my jeans, and I pulled them off, tossing them onto the floor. He kissed along my neck, biting down gently on my collarbone. My breathing was heavy and loud, and embarrassing.

He laughed against my neck, causing me to smile. He tangled his hand in my hair, pulling my head back so that he could kiss up my neck. He switched us around so I was lying on the bed, and he was hovering over top of me.

He rested his arms on both sides of me, and I wrapped my legs around him, trying to grind myself into him.

I wanted him so badly. I wanted him – no I needed him – so much, it was almost painful. We hadn't been able to do this is awhile. We haven't been able to be alone together for some time, without worrying about someone walking in, or one of us not in the mood for sex.

Edward had slid a condom onto himself while I was lost in my needy thoughts, and he pressed himself against my entrance – taunting me.

"Stop…teasing…" I huffed, as I press my lips to his neck, digging my nails into his back.

He smirked, before he slid himself into me. My back arched slightly off the mattress, and my mouth hung opened in an "O" shape, but no sounds or words escaping. I was speechless as he stretched, and filled me.

He momentarily stopped his movements, his head resting on my shoulder, his breathing heavy. He slowly began to move in me again, in and out, in and out; a steady, constant pace. His lips moved from my lips, to my chin, to my neck, and then started over again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist, trying to get him to go faster.

"Please Edward…Please." I whimpered. He finally sped up his pace, and I could feel myself on the very edge. I dug my hands into Edward's back, and my back arched higher off the bed, as I felt myself fall over the edge. My legs were shaking with the intensity of my orgasm, and my chest rose and fell as I tried to catch my breath. Edward thrusted himself into me a few more times, before he stilled, and he reached his own climax. A string of profanities fell from his lips. His face was red, and his breathing was just as heavy as mine.

He gently took the used condom off of himself, and tossed it into the waste bucket near my bed. He then collapsed onto the space next to me, placing his arm over his face, trying to slow his breathing.

I stared at him. _All of him. _I had never really been able to ever just…_look _at him. I didn't notice the small birth mark on the side of his stomach, or his full, perfect lips that had kissed me so many times, and made me laugh. I had never fully noticed how perfect his jaw was. How strong and defined it was. And I most definitely hadn't noticed how green his eyes were. The way they seemed to brighten each time I was near him, or he was looking at me. My chest felt warm. Sort of like I had a thick, wool blanket wrapped around me, sitting in front of a fire place on a cold winter night. I had never noticed how much I wanted – no, _needed – _him. Not just physically, not just for sex, but…because everything felt better when he was here, with me. Everything felt right.

My chest felt ten times tighter; sort of like how it felt the night Jake caught me and Edward kissing, and I saw him getting upset. But this…this was different. This wasn't a bad feeling, it was a good feeling – confusing, but good.

I stared at Edward for awhile, and he looked over at me, confused. He semi-smiled at me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head, and twisted my hand through his. He turned on his side, and pulled me into his chest. "Bella, is everything okay?" He asked, running his hand lightly down my cheek.

I looked up at him, and took a deep breath.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered. He stared at me, not saying anything. Oh no…did I just ruin everything? Was he planning on running? Was he going to leave me?

He pressed his forehead to mine, and kissed me lightly on the lips, shocking me.

"I love you too, Bella." My body relaxed, and I felt something fluttering inside of me. _He loves me. He really loves me. _Edward Cullen loves me back.

I couldn't help the stupid smile that appeared on my lips. A smile of his own spread across Edward's face, and he kissed me again, longer this time. I wrapped my arms around him, and he pulled me close to him, pulling me on top of him, his arms still encircling my waist. Our chests were pressed against each other's, and I laid my head down on his chest, running my fingers up and down his one arm.

Edward ran his fingers lightly up and down my bare back, raising goose bumps along my whole body, and causing me to shiver.

I liked this. Just me and him – together. No space between the two of us. No talking, no fucking, just holding each other. This was the side of Edward I loved. I love him, and I don't want to lose him – ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

"Get up, get up, get up!" A familiar annoyingly high voice ordered. I groaned, pulling my covers up over my head. "Bella, if you don't wake up, and get your ass out of this fucking bed, I will personally drag you, by your feet, to the airport." The covers were suddenly yanked off of my body, and I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"Alright! Give me five goddamn minutes!" I growled at her. Alice laughed, and tossed me a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, and a jacket.

"Hurry up, everybody's waiting outside." I quickly jumped up out of bed, and began to change into the clothes Alice handed to me, as I watched her walk out my bedroom door, carrying one of my suitcases. I grabbed the only pair of sneakers I hadn't packed, and slipped them on, grabbing my other two suitcases, and pulling them downstairs.

Emmett was waiting at the door, talking to Charlie about last night's baseball game, when I handed him my suitcases to take to the car.

"Thanks Em." I smiled at him, as he walked off heading towards the rental van waiting by the curb.

I turned to my Dad, who pushed himself off the wall, and stood up straight. "Be careful. Don't drink too much, and don't get into trouble, because I will find out." I laughed, and shook my head.

"I love you too, Dad." I hugged him tightly, and pulled away. "I'll see you in a week." I hugged him again real quick, before heading to the van, and climbing in. I sat next to Rose in the back of the van, sitting behind Alice and Jasper. Emmett was driving and Edward was in the passenger's seat.

After we got to the airport, had our bags checked, and went through security, we were running to catch our flight. We had booked first class tickets, and I sat next to Alice, Rosalie sat next to Emmett, and Jasper and Edward sat next to each other.

The plane ride lasted about seven and a half hours, and I slept a majority of the time. When I wasn't sleeping, Alice and I were talking about how we'd visit each other while we're in college.

When the plane landed in Utah, we hurried off before the crowd started, and we grabbed our bags at luggage claim, and headed to the rental van Emmett booked.

We had rented out three hotel rooms, one for Rose and Emmett, one for Alice and Jazz, and of course, one for Edward and me. I dragged two of my suitcases into the room, and propped them up on the wall by the door. Edward was behind me, and he shut the door.

After having to get up at about six in the morning, and an eight hour plane ride, I was exhausted, and the bed looked too comfortable.

I lay down on the bed on my side, and closed my eyes, relaxing.

"Don't tell me you're tired!" Edward exclaimed, lying down next to me, propping his head up on his arm.

"Actually yes, I am. Since I was woken up by an annoying little girl at six in the morning, after I had gone to bed at three."

"Wow, someone's cranky." He joked, laughing. I rolled my eyes, and kicked his leg playfully. "C'mon, at least come into the hot tub with me." He pleaded.

"There's a hot tub?!" I suddenly got excited, and it was sort of embarrassing because I had as much enthusiasm as a five-year-old did on Christmas morning. He laughed, and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll go into the hot tub with you." Edward smiled, sat up, and then went onto the balcony to start it up.

I grabbed one of the bags, and was happy that Alice had packed a majority of my clothes for me, and grabbed the first swimsuit I saw, which was a plain black bikini.

I went into the bathroom to change, and quickly ran a brush through my tangled plane hair. When I left the bathroom, Edward was already in the hot tub, his back to me. I slowly walked over, distracted by the view of the mountains. It was beautiful. I was completely speechless, as I watched the sun begin to set behind the mountains. I smiled, and hurried up to get into the hot tub – finally feeling the cold in the air.

I quickly climbed in, and instantly sank down into the seat. Snowflakes were already falling, and piling on top of the four inches of snow that were already on the ground. I could see the ski lifts lit up, as skiers and snowboarders headed up the mountain to get in a last few rounds before they had to leave.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me backwards, my back pressing against his chest. He pressed his lips to my throat, and I closed my eyes, taking a long, deep breath.

"It's beautiful…" I breathed, referring to the scenery. Edward chuckled, and pressed his lips to my shoulder once, before he placed his hands on my waist, turning me around. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and bent my knees on either side of his thighs.

"It's okay. I could think of something even more beautiful, though." I blushed, and he kissed me lightly on the lips, and twisted his hand through my hair, pulling my face closer to his.

"That…was incredibly cheesy." I laughed, pulling away from him, and hiding my face in my hands. I could not stop laughing, my stomach hurt, and I was crying from laughing so hard.

"It was not!" Edward threw back. I laughed, and nodded, wiping my eyes, and smiling at him.

"It really was, Edward. It was." He playfully pushed me off his lap, and I fell backwards into the hot tub. I splashed him, and then pulled myself back onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, and pressing my lips to his.

I pulled back, and pressed my forehead to his, biting my bottom lip. He kept one arm wrapped around my waist, and ran his free hand down the side of my face lightly; his fingers feather light against my wet skin. I shivered, and he smiled. He pressed his lips to my lips once more – a soft, quick peck.

"I love you." He whispered, looking up at me. I placed both my hands on either side of his face, and looked into his beautiful, emerald green eyes.

"I love you, too." I replied happily. My body felt warmer, and I couldn't stop smiling. This was the second time he's told me he's loved me. No sex was involved, no pressure, nothing. Edward truly loved me.

I slid off his lap, and sat down next to him in the hot tub. I rested my head against the edge of the hot tub, and closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of the water, and the jets hitting my bare back. All of a sudden, a snowball all but misses the side of my head, and I instantly duck.

"Who the fuck…" Edward got out of the hot tub, and walked over to the balcony, looking down. I followed behind him, keeping my arms around myself trying to warm my bare skin.

Jasper was grabbing another thing of snow, and packing it into another snowball, and Emmett was on the ground, _actually rolling around laughing. _He was laughing so hard, he was rolling on the ground, in the snow.

"Real nice, assholes!" I yelled down to them, and saw a mother walking by with her child, glaring at the four of us. I blushed out of embarrassment, and watched her walk away.

"Was it really necessary to throw a snowball?" He asked. Jasper and Emmett looked at each other once, and then nodded.

"You guys need to stop fucking making out in the hot tub, and get dressed. The girls want to go out to dinner." Emmett said, sounding slightly annoyed. My guess was that he wanted to go night snowboarding or something, and Rose made him go.

Edward made a noise that sounded like a whip being cracked, and Emmett just crossed his arms over his chest, and hurried back inside the hotel to get changed. Jasper followed behind him, his face red with laughter.

I quickly ran inside our hotel room, shivering. "Do you want to go to the dinner?" Edward asked, as he shut the door to the balcony behind him. I nodded.

"Of course. We all get to hang out. Who knows when we'll get to do this again?" I replied, and I felt my stomach drop. The truth behind what I just said hurt. It fucking hurt like hell.

Edward instantly wrapped his arms around me tightly, and pulled me into his chest, resting his chin on top of my head. "Don't think like that. We have a full week together, still." He kissed the top of my head, and then excused himself to go get dressed.

I took a deep, calming breath, and went over to my suitcases, and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of brown, suede boots, and then a nice white sweater – I'm really thankful Alice packed for me. If she hadn't, I probably would have ended up wearing sweatpants, and a jacket to the dinner.

I got dressed, and brushed my hair, leaving it down. Edward gave out from the bathroom wearing dark jeans, and a black sweater. I couldn't stop staring at him – he looked fucking hot. He smirked, and sat down on the bed, pulling on some shoes.

"Like the view?" He asked sarcastically. I blushed, and nodded, turning my back to him, and grabbing my phone.

There was a knock on the door, and Edward and I headed out, to meet up with everybody in the hallway.

* * *

Our dinner was really nice. We ate in a small restaurant, and we all talked, and joked around. It didn't last long because the boys wanted to go to bed early so that they could wake up extra early and hit the slopes for snowboarding before anybody else went.

We all walked back to the hotel together, and then went into our separate rooms. "No fucking around tonight!" Emmett glared at Edward and me, somewhat jokingly, and somewhat seriously. "We need to be up by six tomorrow."

Edward pulled me into our room, and flipped Em off behind him, and I laughed. I sat down on the bed, and pulled off my boots, throwing them in the corner, and then laid back on the bed.

"Fuck, I'm tired." I really was. It's been a long day, I woke up at six in the morning – getting about two or three hours of sleep - spent about eight hours on a plane, and then spent the last five hours out with friends. Edward chuckled, and kicked off his shoes, and began to change into a pair of black sweatpants, and a gray t-shirt.

I was scared to see what Alice had packed for me for pajamas, but I braved it, and opened up one of the three suitcases. I couldn't find anything that wasn't silk, or some type of other soft clothing. I wanted sweatpants, but I couldn't find them anywhere. I finally just gave up, and grabbed a white t-shirt from Edward's bag, and put it on over top of my dark purple panties.

Edward looked at me, surprised. I smirked, and lay back, placing my head in his lap, and looking up at him. He leaned down, his faces inches from mine. "You realize that is my shirt, and I have the right to take it back at any given time." He states, and pulls the hem of the shirt upwards. I smacked his hand away, and smile.

"Well, you do have the right, but I can simply deny you of it." I stuck my tongue out at him, and then roll over, so my head is lying on a soft pillow. Edward lay down next to me, and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me in closely to him. I tucked my head into his chest, and twisted my left hand through his right, twisting our fingers together. Edward kissed my forehead, and ran his hand gently up and down my back. I shivered, and let out a soft sigh.

I liked this. Just me and Edward together, wrapped up in each other. Nothing and no one bothering us. I wanted to stay here, in this bed, forever. I didn't want to think about leaving home to go to college, I didn't want to think about leaving my friends behind, and I most certainly didn't want to think about the fact that I would have to leave Edward behind. I wanted to stay wrapped in his arms for as long as possible. No sex, no fooling around, just him holding me, knowing he loves me.

And I loved him, with every last cell in my body, I truly loved him.

We're only eighteen, I know that, but fuck…I know I love him. I've never felt this way about anybody. Not even Jacob, who I dated for three years, and who I've known for forever. I knew I loved Edward, and I knew that it would never change.

* * *

**A/N: This was up sooner than I thought it would be! I would like to thank everybody who has started following the story! I appreciate it so much! You're so wonderful! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was very sweet.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

When I woke up, it was around eleven, and Edward was long gone, snowboarding with Jasper and Emmett. Alice, Rose and I had decided to go to lunch, and then go tubing. It was probably the only snow activity that Alice was going to do while we were here – for the next five days she'd be in and out of the spa. Rose and I wanted to go skiing, and Emmett and Edward both agreed to teach us. Emmett was mostly excited to see Rose and I falling down a lot so that he could make fun of us.

I spent about fifteen minutes getting dressed, putting on two pairs of thermal leggings, a thermal long-sleeved shirt, and a few pairs of socks. Then I got into my snow gear, and then my snow boots, and then I met up with Alice and Rose it the lobby.

We headed outside, and I was pleased to see that it was only flurrying out. No major snowfall, but there was still a significant amount of snow on the ground.

We headed up to where the tubing was, and we all grabbed a tube of our own, stepping onto the conveyor belt that would take us up the mountain. Alice went first, and then Rosalie went.

I went next, and I pushed myself down the path, and I instantly started laughing. The air was freezing as it whipped across my frozen nose, and through my hair. After about five or six more runs, when I got to the bottom, Alice and Rose were gone, and I assumed they were walking back up to the top, but when I got up, and tried to find them, I couldn't.

I suddenly felt somebody grip my arm, and pull me backwards, pressing me up against a thick wall of snow.

"Edward…" I gasped, shoving his chest playfully. "Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!" Alice and Rosalie laughed, both of them standing next to Emmett and Jasper. Every single one of the guys' faces was red from the cold.

"Sorry, love. Didn't mean to scare you." I rolled my eyes, and moved away from the wall of snow.

"I thought you guys were going to snowboard for the day." They shrugged.

"We got tired, and it's fucking freezing." Emmett said, wrapping his arm around Rose's waist, and pulling her into his side. She smiled, and pressed her hand to his chest.

We spent the next few hours walking around, eating lunch, going shopping – and surprisingly enough, the guys even enjoyed the shopping part…you know, when we got to the snowboard shop.

After that, we headed back to the hotel to get warm, and get out of the snow gear. I was happier than I expected to get all the snow things off of me, and changed into a pair of sweatpants, and a sweatshirt.

I was laying on my stomach in the middle of the bed, watching a movie on the TV. Edward was sitting on the couch, across the room, on his laptop. He was apparently trying to book his dorm room at school.

Edward shut his laptop, placed it on the coffee table, and walked over to the bed, lying on his back next to me.

I rolled over, moving my body over top of his, and pressing my lips to his softly. He moved his hands down my back, and grabbed my hips, pulling my hips down towards his. He gripped my sweatpants pulling them down, past my ass.

He sat up, pushing me up with him, my legs on either side of his thighs. He lifted me up, placing me down on the bed, and pulling my sweatpants the rest of the way off. He lifted his shirt off, and then kicked off his jeans. I pulled my shirt off, and then reached behind myself, unhooking my bra.

Edward hovered back over my body, trailing kisses down my chin, neck, shoulders, and chest. He kissed both of my breasts, and then trailed kisses back up to my neck.

I moved my hand down to his hard-on, and he hissed, biting down on my neck. I slapped his arm.

"Fuck, Edward! No fucking hickeys! We're not in high school anymore." I growled at him, and he chuckled, kissing my lips, and biting down on my lower lip.

He ground himself into me, and I couldn't help the slight moan that escaped my lips. He smirked, and I dug my fingers into his back. I needed him so badly.

He pulled off my panties, and then took his boxers off, climbing back onto the bed. He hovered over me, and reached for a condom in the bedside table. He rolled it onto himself, and placed his arms on both sides of my head. He slowly slid himself into me, causing us both to let out a moan at the same time.

I could tell he wanted to go slow, and enjoy this, but also that he wanted to fuck me senseless, and I wanted the same. "Edward…do it. Just…please." I whimpered. He stopped his movements to look at me. I nodded, leaning up and kissing him on the lips, biting down on his lower lip, hard.

He started to thrust into me over and over again, harder and harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and with each thrust, I felt myself get closer and closer to my orgasm. I was loud…more so then I have been before. I couldn't talk. The only thing that escaped my lips was moans, loud moans. He was literally fucking me senseless. Edward leaned his face down to my breasts. He took my nipple in his mouth, and bit down, causing my back to arch up off the bed.

"F-fuck, Edward. So…good…mmm." I felt myself clamp down around him, and my legs shook with my orgasm. My fingers dug into his back, and my chest arched upwards, pressing against his. He thrusted into me multiple times after that, quick, hard thrusts that meant he was near his end. As he came, a string of profanities fell off of his lips, and he rested his head between my neck and shoulder.

After a few seconds of trying to catch his breath, he flips us over, so that I'm on top of him, and that he's still in between my legs, and inside me.

"I'm not done with you." He said seductively, kissing my neck.

"Wh…what." I stuttered, still slightly incoherent. He chuckled lowly against my neck, and looked up at me.

"I haven't even started." He placed his hands on both sides of my face, and kissed me long and hard, as he began to move his hips upwards, thrusting into me.

I stepped out of the shower, drying my body off with a towel, and then wrapping it around my chest, and walking out of the bathroom, into the room. I knelt down on the floor, pulling a pair of plaid pink and purple pajama pants out of my suitcase, and then pulling one of my oversized sweatshirts out, and a pair of plain panties.

I got dressed, and quickly dried my hair. Edward was on his laptop again, typing frantically. I sighed, and sat down in the middle of the messy bed, smirking at our earlier activities on here.

I ran a brush through my hair, and then got up to sit down next to Edward on the couch. I rested my head on his arm, watching him scroll through dorm rooms on his laptop.

"When do you have to check in for your dorm?" I asked, pulling my legs up onto the couch. He shrugged, wrapping one arm around me, and the other clicking through pictures. I watched the pictures click by – overly happy young adults in their dorm rooms, laughing, studying, playing some board games; things normal college students rarely did. There were pictures of the classrooms, cafés, gym, pool, and even pictures of young couples walking around on their leisure time, holding hands, or sitting closely next to each other, both with books in their laps.

I sighed, and twisted my fingers through Edward's, closing my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, turning his head towards me. I looked at the pictures, and frowned.

"I'm just…worried. About us, I mean. What happens when I go to NYU, and you go to Baltimore? How are we going to see each other? We'll only be able to see each other during breaks, and I'll be with either Charlie or Renee during those times, and I –"

Edward cut me off by kissing me. I got a little carried away, and took my free hand, twisting it in the hair at the nape of his neck. I lowered myself down onto the couch, pulling Edward down with me, his body hovering over mine.

He kissed my neck, and then bit down lightly on my shoulder, eliciting a small moan. I bit down on my bottom lip, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He pulled away from me, staring down at me. "You don't have to worry about anything, love. Nothing will happen between us. Stop worrying, and enjoy this time." He freed himself from my legs, and sat back on the couch. I moved myself up into a sitting position, and sighed.

There was a knock at the door, and then Alice peeped her head in, her hand covering her eyes. "Please tell you both are in clothes?"

"No, we're not. Leave." Edward joked. I slapped his arm, and he laughed. Alice stepped into the room, and glared at her brother.

"Not funny. I don't need to walk in on you two doing it." I rolled my eyes, and Alice stood by the door, with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Well, that wouldn't happen, if you waited until somebody said 'come in' before you actually enter the room." I remarked, smiling sweetly. Edward laughed, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, get dressed. We're going to the spa. The guys are going to go skiing for a little." Edward's face lit up like a child's finding out he's going to Disney World. I laughed, and stood up, throwing on a plain t-shirt, and sweatshirt, and changed into a pair of yoga pants.

Hey, I'm going to a spa. You're _supposed_ to be relaxed and comfortable. Unlike Alice, who, no matter what the occasion was, thought it was necessary to look nice twenty four-seven. I laughed once, and shook my head.

In the spa, I got a manicure done, but decided to skip on the pedicure, since I'd be spending the rest of the summer, in a state where it constantly rains.

I also got a facial, and a massage. It was definitely worth it. I felt so much better and just more confident after we left the spa, and headed to a small café. We sat down, and ordered our lunch, and drank iced tea, while we waited for our food.

"So, how are you and Edward doing?" Rosalie asked, crossing one leg over the other. I shrugged, and looked down, twisting my napkin around. I heard Rosalie let out an irritated sigh. "Fuck, Bella. This is extremely annoying. I know for a fact you are not that fucking shy when talking about him. I have seen you drunk. You never shut up."

"That's when I'm _drunk." _I stated, getting slightly annoyed. Besides, I didn't mind talking about Edward with Rose. It was easier than talking to his younger sister about him. She has lived with him for the past eighteen years. I don't think she wants to know about how amazing he is in bed.

"For fuck's sake, Bella. You don't have to give us details on your sex life. We just want to know how you two are getting along." Alice nodded in agreement with Rosalie. I sighed, and leaned back in the seat.

"We're good…more than good. But I'm really worried about what will happen when we both leave in September for college." Just thinking about leaving my friends, and Charlie made me sick to my stomach, and it hurt my heart.

"Wait…Edward didn't tell you? He's going to NYU." Alice informed me, leaning forward slightly in her chair, with a confused expression on her face.

I shook my head. She leaned back in her chair, biting her bottom lip. "I – I don't think I was supposed to tell you that. I'm so sorry, Bella. Don't tell him I told you. He was planning on surprising you." Rosalie was staring at the two of us, not knowing what to say or do.

"I – I gotta go." I stuttered, confusing myself. I stood up, and headed towards the hotel. I was anxious to figure out what the hell was going through Edward's head. Why in the hell would he decide to go to NYU, when he has the opportunity to go to Dartmouth! What the fuck is wrong with him?

When I get our floor, I burst into the room, and Edward jumps up from the couch, his hair was disheveled from the hat he wore while skiing, and his face was still slightly red from the coldness. To put it in a simple way – he looked perfect.

"Bella? What are you doing back?" he asked, extending his arms out towards me, as if something was wrong.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I scolded him. He looked at me slightly confused.

"What do you mean, love?" I shook my head, and crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him.

"Don't 'love' me. You're giving up Dartmouth to go to NYU? Why in the hell would you do that?!" I questioned. He laughed, and shook his head.

"Alice told you, didn't she?" He didn't sound mad, or angry, or anything. He sounded…amused.

"It doesn't matter who told me! Why are you giving up an Ivy league school for NYU?" I demanded, becoming more and more annoyed with him every second.

He took a deep breath, and smiled at me. "I know how scared you are about everything, so I'm switching to NYU. That's why I've been on the computer so much lately. I've been trying to get my application in."

"You won't have a dorm." I pointed out.

"I can easily rent an apartment, so that we can both stay in it…together." He replied, wrapping his arms around my waist. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to mine. After a moment, I pulled away from him, and stepped back, holding my hands up in front of me.

"No! I refuse to let you throw away a perfectly good education because I'm worried you'll do something behind my back. I trust you. I'm just going to miss you. We can Skype, or call each other. But you are not giving up an education, just for me. I refuse to let you."

He took a step forward, and I dropped my hands to my side. He took my face in between his hands, and looked me in the eyes. My chest suddenly felt warmer, and I bit my lower lip.

"Isabella Swan. You need to stop worrying about me. I will be fine, no matter where I go to college. I will remain faithful to you. I love you, and only you. Get that through your thick head." He smiled, pressing his lips to my forehead. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around him. He was right. I was being paranoid. I pressed my face into his chest, and he chuckled. "You are so absurd."

I pulled back slightly, and looked up at him. He smirked, and I couldn't help but smile back at him. He leaned down and kissed me, placing a hand on one side of my face. I twisted my hands through the hair at the nape of his neck, and bowed my body against his.

He gripped the fabric of my shirt, at the small of my back with one hand, and then moved both of his hands down towards my ass, and he squeezed me once, causing me to yelp. He laughed, and leaned forward for another kiss. I rolled my eyes, and trailed kisses from his lips, down his chin, and then to the side of his neck.

I pulled away when my heart started to beat faster, and I could hear it beating in my ears. I moved to the couch, pulling Edward with me. I pushed him down, and then curled up against him, my back to his chest.

He twisted his fingers through mine, and kissed the top of my head. I rested my head against his upper chest, and stared at our hands.

Everything was absolutely perfect right now. How could my life be so perfect? It's like a book. The beginning is okay, and it starts to get better, and just as soon as everything seems fine…something terrible happens.

What is going to happen to me? I'm probably being paranoid, but how could I not? It's impossible for anyone's life to be this perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

For the next five days, the boys spent the days either going skiing, or snowboarding – but mostly snowboarding, because they all claimed to hate how slow skiing went. It made absolutely no sense. Alice, Rose and I occasionally went to the spa, but there's only so much you can do. So for the last two days of the trip, the three of us had gone with the boys to try snowboarding. Rosalie was a natural – which surprised everybody. Alice was better at skiing than snowboarding, and I was actually good at snowboarding. I could make it all the way down to the bottom of the slopes, falling down only three or four times – and each time I fell, Edward would laugh, help me up, and then kiss me. I guess it was sort of encouraging, but I felt like a child whenever I fell. Actually, no. A child was better at this than I was.

After we had spent the day on the slopes, we would go in for dinner, and then just relax. Well, Edward and I didn't relax. I don't know what the others did, but I assumed it was the same thing, because nobody ever tried to barge in on anybody.

The last day in Utah, we mostly spent packing our things, because our flight home was at three in the morning, that day.

I can't say I want to go back there. I mean – of course I do. I had fun, and I really liked being able to just hang out with everybody, but I had missed Forks the entire time I was gone. And I only had less than a month to stay with Charlie, before I had to fly to New York, and start setting up my dorm.

We all drove to the Cullens' house, but Edward happily took me home without complaining. He understood that I wanted to see Charlie, and I appreciated that.

Charlie greeted me on the front porch, and he hugged me tightly. "I missed you, kid." He whispered, nodding to Edward as he placed my bags on the porch.

"I missed you, too." I replied, smiling at him.

"The food sucked around here. Luckily Sue Clearwater came up from La Push, and helped out." I smiled, and laughed. He grabbed my bags, and walked inside behind me.

I was about to head into the living room, when I saw a familiar looking face, sitting on the couch, watching the baseball game that was playing. Jake stood up awkwardly, and shoved his hands in his pockets, smiling slightly.

"Hey…" Jake nodded. He seemed stiff. I looked over at Charlie, who just shrugged.

"Uh…hi." I crossed my arms over my chest, and looked at him, frowning. I really wish Edward was here right now. But then again, I didn't, because what would happen if a fight broke out?

"Can I talk to you?" He asked, nodding towards the front door. I shrugged.

"I don't really know if I want to talk to you right now." I said sourly. Charlie nudged my arm as he headed up the steps with my bags.

_"Be nice." _He mouthed. I rolled my eyes, and stomped out the front door, and Jake followed behind me.

"What do you want, Jake?" I demanded. He frowned, and leaned up against the side wall.

"I just wanted to say sorry for what happened at the beach after your dance. I shouldn't have been so mean. We're over, and I guess I was just…jealous. I didn't really think you had feelings for anybody other than me. It was selfish, really." He apologized, and I suddenly felt horrible.

"Jake…it's fine. It was my mistake for being so stupid. I didn't want you to get hurt. I wasn't thinking things through." He nodded, and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I loved Jacob, I did. But not in the way he wanted me to love him. He was like my brother; he would always be like my brother. I've known him for too long. Yeah, we had a relationship, but who doesn't, when you've been friends with somebody of the opposite sex for so long? Your life becomes so closely knit with theirs, you think there's something more to it, but really, there's not.

He took one long stride to me, and hugged me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I did the same, and rested my cheek on his chest. "I just didn't want for you to leave, thinking I was mad at you. I didn't know when I'd be able to see you again."

We stood there like that for about ten minutes, before he pulled away, and smiled again. This time, the smile didn't look so uncomfortable, or forced. It was a genuine, Jacob Black smile. The one I grew up with and the one that always made my days better.

"I should get getting." He mumbled, and I nodded. He kissed my cheek, and then headed down into the oncoming rain, and climbed into the car that I hadn't seen there before.

Charlie comes back down, and folds his arms over one another. "So, what did Jake want?" I shrugged, and walked past him, up the steps.

"Just…wanted to have a real good-bye before I left for college." I turned to head up the steps, but Charlie stopped me.

"I missed you, Bells." He blurted out. I turned around, and looked at him. He wasn't smiling, or even joking. He had a straight, dead honest face. It even looked like he would start to cry.

"I missed you too, Dad." I slowly walked down the steps, and stood on the bottom one.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave. You're not my little girl anymore." I couldn't resist jumping off the step, and wrapping my arms around him, burying my face in his shoulder.

"I'll always be your little girl, Dad. I'm going to miss you, so much." Charlie rested his chin on the top of my head, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, hugging me tightly against him. After a few moments, Charlie awkwardly cleared his throat, patted my back.

I chuckled, and pulled away, running up the steps. I shut my bedroom door, and grabbed my bags, throwing them on my bed. I tossed whatever dirty clothes I had in the hamper, and put away the clothes I didn't wear. I sat down on my bed, grabbing my laptop, and turning it on. As soon as it was loaded, I pulled up my e-mail, and saw three unread messages from Renee. The first one was just congratulating me on my graduation, and asking me when I was going to fly to Florida to visit her. The second one was talking about Phil – her new husband – and how much fun they had on their honeymoon. The last one was wondering why I hadn't replied to her in awhile, if I was okay, how Jake was, and when I had to leave for New York.

I opened up a new, clear e-mail, and started writing back to her. I let her know about my trip to Utah with Alice and everybody, and the graduation, and everything else that's happened. Except, I left out Jacob. I couldn't talk about him right now, it upset me. We cleared everything up, but I still felt like he was hurting, and that hurt me.

After I sent her my e-mail, I shut my laptop and got up off the bed, placing it on my desk. I laid back on my bed, crossing one leg over the other. I picked up _Wuthering Heights _off of my bedside table, and opened it to the first page.

I don't remember when I fell asleep, but I know I did fall asleep, because I was woken up by a hand caressing my face gently, and kisses being placed on my cheek, and nose, and my temple.

I rolled over, and saw Edward smiling at me. "What are you doing here?" I asked, yawning slightly. He smiled, and ran his thumb down my cheek.

"We're going to a party my parents' are hosting. Get dressed." He ordered, sitting up. He was wearing a normal pair of jeans, black shoes, and a dark blue button down shirt. He looked casual, but still hot. I nodded, and sat up, running my hand through my hair.

"I don't have anything to wear, though." Edward handed me a large, flat, square box and then a bigger more rectangular box. I assumed it was a dress and a pair of shoes that Alice had picked out, knowing that I would need an outfit since my closet wasn't very "dressy".

He headed downstairs, and I could hear him and Charlie starting to talk about the baseball game going on. I sighed, and opened the dress box.

There was a black, lace fit and flare dress lying in the box, and I held it up, examining the lace. It was very pretty. Gorgeous, even. But I could tell it was expensive, and even if Alice did buy it, I didn't feel right about anybody spending a lot of money on me.

I wasn't going to throw a fit, though. I didn't want Edward to think I didn't want to go to the party, so I got changed into the dress, and then changed into the heels, which were black and had a little bow – like accessory near the toes. I noticed that they were both from Nordstrom, and I groaned. I knew that was an expensive store, but to the Cullens, it wasn't much money.

I slipped into the heels, and headed downstairs. Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the steps, and was smiling, with one hand in his pocket.

"You don't need to spend money on me." I reminded him, as I stood at the bottom of the steps. I looked up at him, and he leaned down, pressing his lips to mine.

"I didn't. Alice did, and you know I can't force Alice to stop from shopping." He laughed, and I rolled my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me into his side. We walked past the living room, and Charlie told us to have fun, but also not have _too _much fun.

At Edward's house, we walked to the backyard, and were greeted by Esme and Carlisle. Esme hugged me tightly, and kissed my cheeks, and Carlisle kissed my right cheek.

"Bella, you look beautiful." Esme gushed, and I could feel my face turning red.

"Thank you. You look gorgeous, too." I complimented her, and she smiled at me, took Carlisle's hand, and walked past us to greet more guests.

"So, what kind of party is this?" I whispered to Edward. We walked past people Edward seemed to know, shaking hands, and politely saying hello, all the while keeping his arm around my waist.

"Just a party Esme decided to throw." I somehow wasn't surprised. Esme and Carlisle were known for throwing random parties out of the blue. They weren't the teenage kind, where everybody got drunk, and there was booze everywhere. They were sophisticated, and usually filled with businessmen and women.

Edward steered us to a table near the band, where Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting, and drinking champagne. I sat down next to Alice, and grabbed a flute of champagne. She smiled at my outfit – obviously happy with seeing me wear it, and not hearing me complain.

Edward was about to sit down next to me, when a rather large man with gray hair walked over, and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. They shook hands, and the man pulled Edward away, and I frowned. Alice placed her hand on my thigh, and smiled sweetly at me.

"Don't worry, this sort of thing happens a lot at my parents' parties." I nodded, and took a sip of the champagne sitting in front of me.

Edward didn't come back to his seat until the first course was being served. He rubbed my arm apologetically, and slightly smiled, as he sat down next to Emmett. While we ate, we talked about mostly college, and what we were all planning on doing. Esme and Carlisle chattered happily with us, while occasionally talking to passing by guests. It tended to be businessmen wanting to talk to Carlisle or Edward, or women wanting to talk fashion with Alice and Esme.

After dessert, and a few more glasses of champagne, Carlisle whisked Esme onto the dance floor, and pulled her close. I watched them hold each other, smiling, and looking happy. Jasper and Emmett followed Carlisle's lead, pulling their girlfriends onto the dance floor.

Edward placed his hand on my knee, squeezing it. "We don't have to dance if you don't want to."

I shrugged, standing up. "Why not?" I smiled nervously, and Edward chuckled, shaking his head.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, and we stepped onto the dance floor. He kept both his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck.

"So, why did you want to dance? I know it's not because you enjoy it. You're a terrible dancer." I stared at him, with my mouth wide opened, trying very hard not to smile. "Oh, you know it's true!" I slapped his shoulder, and turned to walk away, but he kept his grip on my waist.

"I wanted to dance because I thought it'd be nice." I stated. He smirked, and pulled me into his chest, pressing his lips to the top of my head. We danced for a few songs, and Edward tried to teach me to dance slightly better, but it was futile. I had two left feet.

We sat down at the table, and had a few more drinks with his family, before we excused ourselves to go back to my house. I hugged Alice, Rose, and Esme, and we left after Edward had said good-bye to a few more business people.

I climbed into the passenger side of Edward's car, and Edward was lagging behind, chatting with the same man who took him away from me earlier this evening. I sighed, and leaned back in the seat. I heard Edward's phone vibrate, and I looked at the lit-up screen. The caller ID had a very familiar name – Jessica Stanley. I unlocked his screen, and pulled up the text.

I suddenly felt like crying; my chest felt tighter than normal, I felt like I was going to be sick. I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe that Edward would actually stay with me, and be loyal.

The large man walked away from Edward, and I took a deep – somewhat – steady breath, and opened the door.

Edward stopped in front of me, holding one hand out towards me. "What's wrong?" He looked worried.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Jessica Stanley." I tossed his phone to him, and he caught it, clutching it in his hand tightly, and then looking up at me.

"Bella…listen, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh, it's not what it looks like? So you two didn't hook up?" I demanded, placing a hand on my hip. I could feel the tears coming, but I stayed strong, and was able to hold them back.

"Bella…"

"Did you two hook up? Just fucking tell me, Edward. Don't make this more complicated than it needs to be. Just answer the fucking question." He sighed, and looked down at his feet again and then back up at me. "Your silence answers that."

I turned away, and slammed the car door shut, walking away from him. "Bella! Wait. Fuck. Just – Just let me explain, please." He ran up to me, and grabbed my wrist. I quickly yanked it away from him, and turned towards him. My strong front had died, and the tears were coming quickly.

"What, Edward? What is there to tell me? That is was an "accident". That you two didn't mean to? What could possibly make this any better? Because if you have another explanation, please, _PLEASE_ tell me." I pleaded him.

"It was one time, I was drunk, and she wouldn't leave me alone."

"Oh, so you had sex with her to make her shut up? That makes this so much better!" I sarcastically yelled at him. My voice shook, and it made me tear up more.

"No! Bella, it was before you and I were together. We didn't do anything besides kiss! That's it." He explained.

"I want to believe you. I really do, but I – I just can't." I turned away from him, and walked back into the party, and quickly walked over to where Alice was. I leaned down next to her, and stared down at the table so nobody could see my face.

"Alice, I need a ride home." She looked up at me, worried. She placed her hand on my arm, as she stood up.

"Is everything okay?" I shook my head, and bit my lip, trying to fight back the tears.

"I just need to leave, now, please." She nodded, and told Jasper. Rose looked at me once, and then nodded, frowning.

We got into Alice's car, and she started it up, and then turned to look at me. "Alright, tell me what's wrong, right now." She demanded. "Is it Edward?"

I couldn't do it any longer. The tears started to pour down my face, and I reached over, hugging Alice tightly. She wrapped her arms around me, and patted my back soothingly.

"Shh, Bells. What happened? Did he do something to you?" I nodded, and she pulled away, looking at me. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head no. We just sat in her car for another fifteen minutes, while Alice held me tightly, and I cried into her shoulder. "C'mon, I need to get you back to your house."  
When we arrived back at Charlie's house, Alice got out of the car, and hugged me tightly. "You know if you need me to, I'll gladly stay here tonight…" I shook my head, wiping under my eyes.

"No, I'm fine. I…I just need some…alone time, that's all." She nodded, and hugged me once more, before getting back into her car. I walked into the house, and quietly shut the door behind me. Charlie was already asleep, so I quietly walked up the steps, and into my bedroom, locking the door.

I kicked off my heels, and unzipped my dress, tossing them both onto the floor in the back of my closet. I grabbed a pair of sweats, and a t-shirt, and threw them on, pulling my hair into a ponytail.

I sat down on my bed, pulling my legs into my chest. I didn't feel like crying anymore. I felt almost paralyzed. I was numb. This hurt so much more than when Jake and I broke it off. I suddenly felt twenty times guiltier when thinking of Jake. This must've been how he felt when he saw Edward and I kissing.

I looked at my clock, and it wasn't too late. I picked it up, and scanned through my contacts list.

"Bella? Is everything okay?"

"Mom…I want to stay with you for awhile."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Fourteen:

Renee picked me up at the airport, and she hugged me tightly to her. I happily wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her shoulder.

"I've missed you so much, Mom." She stroked my hair, and swayed slightly from side-to-side.

"I've missed you, too, baby bell." I pulled away, and smiled. "Let's get to the house. Phil's at baseball practice." I nodded. I had forgotten Phil played baseball. I mean – I knew he played, I just didn't remember he was on an actual team now. I thought he was usually like those older men who played baseball games with their good friends, or work, and had a game a few times a month. Phil was on a minor league team. They travelled every now and then again for a game. Phil now plays for a Florida team, which is why Phil and my Mother moved from Phoenix to Florida.

When we got to the house, Renee showed me around briefly, and then showed me to the room where I would be staying. It was small, but it had a beautiful view of the ocean – which was right down the street – with sky blue walls, and a white iron bed right between two large floor-to-ceiling windows. There was a white desk in the corner, and a dresser. Other than those few furniture pieces, it was empty.

"I had this done in case you ever came to stay with me." Renee smiled at me. I smiled back at her, and hugged her tightly. "So, are you going to tell me why you decided to randomly come visit me?"

I shrugged, sitting down on the edge of the bed, next to my Mother. She turned her body slightly towards me, and looked at me, tilting her head to the side.

"I know it's not because you're going to college."

"Well, that's one of the reasons." I reassured her.

"So what's the other reason, then?" She placed her hand on my knee, and I sighed, fiddling with my fingers.

"There's this guy…or actually, there was a guy."

"What happened?"

"He kissed another girl."

"And so you broke up with him?" She asked, looking at me cautiously. I nodded slightly, and frowned. "You liked him, though?"

"No...I – I loved him. And – and I still love him."

"Aw, Bella. You should really give him another chance. If you really love him, you'd give him another chance." She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and hugged me tightly. After a few moments like this, she got up, brushed my hair back from my face, and smiled sweetly. "We'll go out to dinner with Phil when he gets home." Then she left, shutting the door behind her.

My Mom took me to her favorite stores, and we went out to lunch and dinner a lot. I mostly spent my time at her house or at the beach down the street. It was really nice to get away from the rainy, dreary weather in Forks, and get to see some sunshine.

I was upset when I had to leave, but I had to go back to Forks to pack some of my things to head to New York two days later. Renee and Phil drove me to the airport, and they both hugged me good-bye. Renee was crying, and I had to constantly remind her I would visit soon. Besides, the trip would be quicker now that I'd be in New York.

When I got back to Charlie's house in Forks, we had dinner together at his favorite little café at the edge of town, and the Charlie headed to work, and I had boxes to pack. It only took me about two days to pack, and the following day, I had to head to New York.

Charlie drove me to a small airport about thirty minutes from Forks. He hugged good-bye as I got onto my plane. The plane ride lasted around seven hours, so when I landed at the airport, I was dead tired. I called a cab, and they drove me to my campus.

I got my dorm key, and then carried my bags up to the room. The housing was very nice, and from what I could see, a lot of the students were friendly.

I got to my dorm, and opened up the door to see a girl with long brown hair trying to put up a poster behind her bed. She smiled at me, and let the poster fall, climbing off her bed.

"Hey, you must be Isabella. I'm Bree." She extended her hand towards me, and I shook it. She was a few inches taller than me, but not by much. Her eyes were a pretty, light brown. "You have no idea how happy I am to have a normal roommate. My roommate last year was weird, and she constantly had guys over almost every single night." I laughed, and smiled at her.

"You can call me Bella." I let her know. She nodded, and then turned to fix her poster again. I pulled my bags to the other bed, and then flopped backwards onto my bed, covering my face with my arms.

"Where are you from, Bella?" Bree asked, sitting down on her bed, crossing her legs. She finally got her poster up, and she was seemingly happy with it.

"Forks, Washington. You?"

"California." I nodded, and sat up.

"Have you ever been to New York before?" She nodded, and smiled, standing up.

"Multiple times. My Dad used to work here every now and then, and whenever he came here, I would tag along, and we'd stay in really nice hotels in the City. I would usually sneak out to go shopping, or find a bar to go to." I nodded along with her story. _Shopping. _She was that type of girl.

"Well, classes don't start for a few days. What's there to do in the City?" I questioned excitedly. I was hoping she'd suggest some type of bar, because I really wanted a drink, and I wanted to go into the City.

"I know exactly the place…but you'll have to dress up." I smiled, and rolled my eyes. I shouldn't really be surprised.

Two hours later, around seven-thirty, Bree and I were in tight, black dresses, and on our way to the City in a cab.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" She asked, breaking the silence in the cab. I shook my head.

"No…I did. But…we broke it off in mid-June." She nodded, and frowned.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, and I shrugged.

"It's fine. I'm just happy to get away from everything." She nodded in agreement. "Do you have a guy?"

She nodded. "Sort of. His name's Diego and he lives in California."

"And you two are still together even though you're across the country?" I was genuinely surprised. I had never really known relationships could last for too long if they were separated. She nodded, smiling, and then she was tugging my hand, and pulling me out of the cab, and into the bar.

It was dark, but there were colored lights on at random spots throughout the room. There were booths in the back corner, where people were making out, and then there was a large dance floor with people grinding up on each other. Bree pulled me towards the bar, and we took a seat, and ordered two drinks.

A round of shots came with the drinks, and I looked at Bree nervously, who had already downed her shot, and most of her drink. I shook my head, and then took the shot.

Bree laughed, and clapped her hands, cheering me on. "Go girl!" A few guys next to us started clapping as I downed another three shots quickly. A man with shaggy brown hair came up to sit down next to me.

"Wow, that's a lot of shots for such a small gal." He smirked. I sarcastically smiled at him, and then turned back to Bree. He touched my arm, and leaned forward slightly, trying to get my attention. "My name's Garrett. What's yours?"

"She's taken." I suddenly became rigid as I heard a familiar voice, and felt an arm being placed around my shoulders. Garrett frowned slightly, and then looked at me questioningly.

I turned around to see Edward smiling down at me. I glared at him, and shoved his arm off of my shoulders. "Actually, I'm not." I said, smiling back at Garrett. His posture seemed to improve with the news, and he smirked. "And my name's Bella. Now, excuse me while I talk to this man really quickly." I smiled politely at him, and stepped off my seat, and pulled Edward into a hallway where it was less loud.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in New Hampshire or whatever?"

He leaned up against the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm enrolled in NYU. Just because you said you didn't want me here, doesn't mean I wouldn't come here." I stared at him. "For you."  
"You came here for me?" I was touched that he would give up an Ivy League education for me. I shook my head. "Well, it was a stupid mistake, and we're over. So if you don't mind, I am going to go back to the bar." I turned away from him, and I could feel his eyes on me as I walked back to the bar.

Bree leaned over to me, and stared past me, towards Edward. "Is that your ex?" I nodded. "He's hot!" She drunkenly laughed. Great, first night in college, and I would already be dragging my roommate home drunk.

I shrugged, and turned back towards Garrett, who was sipping a beer. "You want to get out of here?" I nodded, and Garrett took my hand, pulling me out of the bar. I glanced behind me, and saw Edward talking to Bree, and she pointed towards me, and he stared at me, scared.

We pulled up to a large apartment building about ten minutes from the bar. Garrett walked next to me, keeping close enough that our hands were touching.

Garrett's apartment was very large, and modern. It overlooked New York City, and you could see the Empire State Building. It was beautiful. "Wow." Was all I could say, causing Garrett to laugh.

"So, how old are you?" I asked, turning towards him. He was sitting down on the tan leather sofa across from the large flat screen TV.

"Twenty-four." I nodded, sitting down a few inches away from him, biting my lip nervously. He moved towards me, placing his hand on top of mine. I stayed still, as he inched toward me, until his face was millimeters from mine. He pressed his lips to mine, wrapping his hand around the back of my head, pulling me closer.

I pushed against his chest, pushing him away from me. "I'm – I'm sorry, Garrett. I really am. I just…"

"You're trying to get that guy at the bar jealous?" He asked, sitting back. I looked at him, and slightly nodded. "That's fine. I'm used to it." I felt bad now.

"But that's not the only reason I can't bring myself to do anything. I'm nineteen." He stared at me, silent.

"I guess that's okay…as long as you're not lying to me, and you're actually like…sixteen." I laughed, shaking my head.

"No, I'm nineteen. I actually a student at NYU." He nodded, and we sat in silence for awhile. "So, where do you work?"

"Here, actually. This is my building." He stated matter-of-factly.

"You own this?" I gasped. He laughed and nodded. "So you chose to live here? Smart move." He nodded, and got up, walking over to a small bar in the corner, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"I've lived in this building my whole life, and after I went to college for some time, I decided I wanted to run my own business, but I didn't want to leave this building. It's where I grew up." He smiled, looking at the floor, like he was remembering something.

My phone started to buzz, and I excused myself, stepping out into the hallway. The number was Edward's.

"What do you want Edward?" I groaned.

"Uh, Hi. This is Dr. Liam."

"Is…is there something wrong?"

"Sadly, yes. Mr. Cullen is in the hospital right now, and you were the first number on his speed dial. Are you in the city?"

"Uh yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes." I hung up, and peeked my head back into Garrett's apartment.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, uhm. A friend of mine is in the hospital, and I have to go. I'm sorry." I apologized quickly, and shut the door, heading to the elevator.

I arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later, and I was directed to the waiting room. I had already called Esme, Emmett, and Alice, and they were all on their way. Emmett and Rose would be here first, since they were only about an hour out of New York.

Dr. Liam walked out, and I stood up, shaking his hand. "Hello, Bella." I nodded once, crossing my arms over my chest.

"So, what happened to Edward?" I asked.

"He was in a car accident. He doesn't have any major injuries, just a few cuts and bruises, and we think his rib cage might be bruised. But, other than that he's fine. His head is fine, there's no swelling." I thanked him, and he let me know I could go in to see Edward at any time.

"Bella! Is Edward okay?" I turned around to see Esme pacing towards me. Her face was worried, and it looked like she had been crying. I nodded, and hugged her tightly. Carlisle was right behind her, talking to one of the doctors.

"The doctor said he's fine, but he might have bruised ribs." I told her, and Carlisle came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist, and smiled at me.

"I'm glad you came." Esme whispered, softly smiling at me. I half-smiled back at her. Esme and Carlisle left to go into Edward's room, and Emmett and Rose walked up to me, and Rose hugged me tightly.

"Please tell me he's not in here because of you." She joked. I laughed, shaking my head.

"No. But he is here in New York, because of me."

"I know." She frowned. She hugged me once, and then she and Emmett went to Edward's room.

I sat down in the waiting room, after I had grabbed a cup of coffee, and flipped through a magazine, and then occasionally watched TV. Eventually, I ended up falling asleep, leaning on my arm.

Alice shook me awake, and I hugged her tightly.

"Have you gone into the room yet?" She asked, trying to fix my messy hair. I shook my head. She glanced down at my outfit, and then held out a bag. "It has jeans, a shirt and shoes. Rose told me about your outfit. She knew you wouldn't leave here without everybody else seeing Edward, so she told me to bring you clothes. I don't know how you've actually stayed in that outfit for so long." I blushed, and laughed, going to the restroom to change.

I handed her the bag back with the dress and heels in it. She smiled, and then frowned.

"Bella, I know you don't want to see Edward because of what you think he did, but he didn't do anything. He told me, and I even talked to Jessica. They did kiss, but it was once. Bella, just…give him another chance. He really misses you."

"Alice…I can't."

"Bella, he gave up Dartmouth for you. Just go and talk to him. Just once." She pushed me towards his room, and shut the door quietly behind me.

Edward was in bed, hooked up to a few monitors, and asleep. He looked so much younger when he was sleeping. I walked closer to him, and saw the bruises along the side of his face.

"I'm so sorry…" I silently whispered to him, reaching my hand towards his face, and lightly stroked his cheek.

I sat down on the bed, being extremely careful so that he didn't wake up. There was enough space to allow me to lay down next to him. I rested my head on my arm, and watched him sleep, his chest rising and lowering each time he took a breath.

"I'm so sorry Edward…" I whispered again, shutting my eyes tightly as I felt tears starting to build up.

Edward shifted in the bed, and groaned. I remained still, somewhat hoping he was still asleep, and that he would just turn over, and allow me to leave.

"Bella?" I sighed, and looked at him. He was smiling, and he looked almost relieved. Like I was the one who was in the hospital, and he was the one visiting me to make sure I was safe.

"Hi..." I smiled back. I started to sit up, but his hand was suddenly on my arm, pushing me back down.

"No...just, please. Bella, I've missed you." He whispered. I sighed, and lied back down next to him. "I'm sorry about everything. Every single fucking thing I have done to hurt you, I'm sorry. I'm stupid for ever take you for granted."

I shook my head, and sat up. "Edward, don't apologize."

"It's my fault, though." He reprimanded himself. I shook my head.

"No, Edward. It's not your fault. It's my fault. I assumed the worst, and I wouldn't hear you out. I was stupid to just walk away from you. And because I walked away from you…you're in the hospital – hurt." I said, my hands waving at the tubes stuck in his arm. He smirked. "Why are you smiling?! You're in the fucking hospital!" I whined, becoming irritated.

"Bella, I'm fine. I've had worse before. You need to calm down. You know, if we weren't broken up, I would say it seems like you're worried about me…" He began to smirk again, and I resisted the urge to hit his arm, because I didn't know how much pain he was in.

"Edward, even if we never were together, I'd still be worried for you. I love you, remember?"

Edward reached his good arm up, and gripped the back of my head, pulling my face down to mine, pressing his lips to mine, fiercely. I felt myself melt into his arms, my hands going to both sides of his face, holding him in place, worried he might try to move. I poured everything into this one kiss. All of the pain from missing him, and the hatred I felt for myself for jumping to conclusions.

I could feel my heart beating faster, and I heard Edward's heart monitor speed up. I pulled away laughing, as the Nurse ran into the room. She took one glance at Edward's monitor, and then back at me and Edward.

"Miss, you can't be on the bed…" She became quiet, and I looked at Edward, who was frowning at her. "Never mind." She mumbled under her breath, grabbing the clipboard with Edward's information on it.

When she left, Edward pulled me back into his side, pressing his lips to the side of my mouth, trying to get me to turn my head.

"No, Edward. I'm not going to kiss you again until you leave here. I don't want the Nurse to keep coming back in every time we do something." He started to pout, and I just laughed, shaking my head.

I slid off the bed, as I heard the door open again, and the Doctor walked in. I smiled to him, as I took a seat on the couch in the room, right under two large windows.

"Well Edward. It seems as if everything is okay with you for now. But you're going to need to take it easy for the next couple of weeks while your ribs heal. And no driving for the next month." The Doctor smiled, and looked over at me. "Are you able to take him home?" I nodded, and rubbed my eyes as he walked out.

"I have a hotel suite a few blocks from here. You can stay with me for the night." Edward notified me, as a nurse who looked to be in her late twenties with long black hair unhooked Edward from the monitors, and took the IV tubes out of his arm.

After he was unhooked from everything, and he was standing up, he went into the bathroom to change into some jeans and a t-shirt.

I went out into the waiting room, and found Esme still sitting in a chair.

"Esme…I thought you'd already left." She stood up, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I did. But I came back because Rosalie told me that you and Edward had broken up, and I didn't know if he'd be leaving tonight or not, so I thought I'd be here to help him get back to his place." I nodded, and crossed my arms over my chest, feeling slightly self-conscious. "So are you two back together?"

"I truthfully don't know, Esme. We…talked about what happened, but it's too soon to say that we're exclusive again."

Esme nodded, and then smiled. "I hope you two can work things out. When you two were together, Edward was not himself – in a good way!" She quickly came to her own defense. "He just seemed so much happier, and he could never stop talking about you." She gushed. I blushed, and smiled, looking down at the floor.

"Thank you and I'm sorry if this caused any problems for you." She shook her head, and placed her hand on my arm reassuringly.

"Oh, and I know how you're attending NYU, and I don't feel right letting you stay in the dorms, so I'm allowing you to use our loft. It's only about fifteen minutes from NYU, and it's really nice." Esme offered. I stared at her, my mouth agape.

"No, no. Esme, I can't do that. That's too much."

"No, it's not. You're almost like a part of the family. We've known you for such a long time." Esme smiled, handing me a set of keys. She looked over my shoulder, and smiled even wider. "Edward! Perfect! I hope you don't mind showing Bella to our loft in New York."

Edward smiled, and winked at me. "Not at all."

I smiled, and rolled my eyes, as he placed his hand lightly on the small of my back.

"I'm going to get going. Edward, take it easy. Do not give Bella any trouble. You're injured, so listen to what the Doctor told you to do." Esme scolded Edward. I giggled, and hugged Esme, and waved bye to her.

"So you're moving into the loft?" Edward asked, turning towards me.

"Apparently I am." I shrugged, dropping my hands to my side, slapping my thighs. Edward reached his hand out towards mine, and twisted his fingers through mine.

"Good. I don't want to be away from you again." He smiled, leaning down, and pressing his lips to mine.

"I think we better go." I murmured, pulling away from him. He rolled his eyes, and kept his arm around my waist, as we walked out of the hospital, towards a cab.

* * *

**A/N: I had originally planned for this to be two chapters, but I condensed it into one large chapter. It just made it a lot more easier, and made much more sense than having two short chapters. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to please leave a review! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

The apartment was in the city, and just the building itself was beautiful. The cab pulled up to the front, and a man in a red and black suite, with white gloves, opened up the cab door for me. I smiled politely at him, ducking my head as Edward kept his arm around me, leading me into the building, through the lobby, and into the elevator. Edward kept me close to him, holding onto me tightly. I leaned against his good side, being careful not to hold onto him too tightly – I didn't want him in any more pain than he already probably was.

The elevator stopped on the nineteenth floor, and Edward walked out, pulling me with him. I handed him the key Esme had given me earlier at the hospital, and he opened the door, twisting his fingers through mine, and pulling me into the apartment, shutting the door behind us.

The apartment was beautiful. It was so open, and bright. It was still big, and extravagant – not a surprise when it comes to the Cullens. I wanted to explore the apartment a little more, but I could barely keep my eyes opened. It was around two-thirty in the morning. Edward started to pull me down the hall, and opened a door that led to a bedroom.

"Tired?" He asked. I nodded, my eyes started to close. He chuckled, and helped me into bed.

"Why are you taking care of me? You're the idiot who's hurt." He laughed again, climbing into bed next to me.

He started to say something, but I was too far under to hear what he said. But I did feel him pressing his lips to my temple, and pulling me into his chest.

* * *

I woke up the next day, and the spot next to me was empty. I rubbed my eyes, and sat up, running my hand through my bed-head. I was still in my clothes from yesterday, and it was uncomfortable. I got up, and saw a pair of black sweatpants, and a white sweatshirt at the end of the bed. I sighed happily, and quickly got changed, throwing my hair up into a ponytail, and then walking into the bathroom, wiping the excess makeup off my face.

I headed into the living room, and Edward was sitting on the couch, with his feet up on the coffee table, watching the news. "Hey." He said, smiling. I smiled back, and went to sit back down next to him. "Hungry?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"I'm fine for now." I said, crossing my legs, and facing him. He placed his feet on the floor, turning towards me, and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me on top of him as he lay back on the couch. "Edward…stop." I placed my hands on both sides of his arms, trying to hold my weight up off of him, so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Bella, I'm fine. Really, I am. It doesn't hurt." He leaned up, pressing his lips to the side of my neck.

"Edward, seriously, stop. You've barely been home for twenty-four hours. I'm not going to do anything with you that might hurt you." Edward shook his head, as I pushed myself up, sitting back on my legs, straddling his thighs.

"Bella, I'm a big boy. I can handle it. Besides…I haven't had you to myself in over five months." He declared, wrapping his good arm around my waist.

"Well, you can wait another day." I stated, pushing myself off of him. I sat back, pulling my legs up, pretzel style.

"Actually, no I can't." He smirked, pushing me back gently so I was lying on my back. He placed his hands on both sides of my head, and leaned down so his lips were mere centimeters from mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he smiled in triumph, as if he had won the argument.

_Cocky bastard. _

He pressed his lips to mine softly as if _he _was trying not to hurt _me_. He pulled away, and then just stared at me for a few moments, before shaking his head, smirking.

"What?" I asked, slightly embarrassed by him just staring at me.

"Nothing, just…I'm waiting for you to run out and leave me and never want to speak to me again." My smile disappeared, and I unwrapped my legs from around his waist, sitting up. Edward suddenly looked extremely worried, his hand gripping my knee lightly.

"Edward, I'm not going to leave you. I am here right now – with you. You know I love you, Edward. No matter what. I will always love you." I said seriously, staring straight at him. He exhaled loudly, his body visibly more relaxed. I rolled my eyes, and he grabbed my hips, pulling me onto his lap. I giggled loudly, and he smiled, pressing his lips to my lips, silencing me.

I straddled his waist, my legs on both sides of his hips. He kept his hold on my waist, wrapping an arm securely around me.

His hands inched their way from my waist, down to my butt. I laughed, breaking off the kiss. I shook my head, sitting back on my legs. "Edward." I said, shaking my head. "We can't do anything physical. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm a big boy. I can handle the pain." He fake-pouted.

"I'm sure you can; but I don't want to see you in pain." I replied, stroking his cheek, softly. He cupped his hand over mine, and pressed his lips to the back of my hand.

The next few weeks consisted of me going back and forth from the apartment to my classes. I had removed all my things from my dorm, and told my roommate, Bree, what was going on. She nodded, and seemed slightly upset.

"I just don't want to get stuck with some weird ass chick." She waved it off, and helped me carry my last bag down to the waiting taxi. I told her we should get together for drinks again, and she smiled, and then headed off to her psychology class. I felt bad for ditching her, and having her possibly get stuck with a horrible roommate, but I didn't want to be away from Edward again. It'd been a few months since we last saw each other.

Edward's ribs had healed up quickly, and a majority of his injuries were gone. The doctor continued to check up on him for about three weeks, and then slowly stopped calling as soon as Edward stopped taking his pain medication.

I still went to classes on campus, but then as soon as my classes were done for the day, I went back to the apartment. Edward would usually drag me out into the City for dinner, and I was completely okay with it. I liked having dinner out in the City. New York was beautiful, and I wanted to get my fill of it, but I was getting a little bored of going out. I wanted to just stay in with Edward for one night.

"Where do you want to go tonight?" Edward had asked that following night.

"I want to stay in." I sighed, plopping down next to him on the couch. He put his arm around me, and stared at me.

"Why?"

"I'm tired of going out. I just want to stay in and order food like normal college kids do." I reasoned. I pushed away from him, and sat, crossing my legs pretzel style. "Please?" I begged.

He chuckled, and sighed. "I guess that's okay." I clapped my hands, and sprung up off of the couch, grabbing the menus lying on the counter.

Forty minutes later Edward and I were sitting on the couch, watching a movie on the TV, and there were empty cartons of Chinese food on the coffee table. I lied down on the couch, placing my head on Edward's lap, and pulling my feet up onto the couch. Edward stroked my head softly.

I sighed, and felt Edward shift, so that he was lying down on the couch behind me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me in closely, pressing my back to his chest. I turned over, being extremely careful as to not fall off the couch and make an idiot of myself.

I wrapped one hand around the back of Edward's neck, and pulled myself closer to him. He leaned down, as if anticipating my next move, and kissed me roughly.

He moved his hand from my waist, to the small of my back, pulling me as close as was capable on the small couch. He eventually gave up, and scooped me up into his arms, and headed to the bedroom. I giggled loudly as he carried me down the small hallway.

He dropped me down on the bed, and climbed over top of me, pressing his lips to my throat. I couldn't contain my giggles, and that caused Edward to start laughing as he trailed his lips up to mine. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt, and lifted it up over my head, and tossed it aside, followed by his shirt.

He trailed kisses from my lips, down my chin, neck, chest, and stomach, and then went back up to my lips. I giggled, and Edward kissed my lips, silencing me, biting down on my lower lip.

I moaned, moving my hips up towards his, trying to create friction. Edward smirked against my lips, leaning back on his legs. He ran his hands down my sides lightly, to my hips, and then to my sweatpants. He pulled my sweats down off of my legs, tossing them aside, and then he stood up off the bed, taking his pants and boxers off. I bit my bottom lip, watching him as he climbed back onto the bed, hovering his body over top of mine.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, moving a piece of hair out of my face. I felt my cheeks get warmer, and I couldn't help but smile. "I love you." He whispered, looking at me. My smile disappeared, and I became serious.

"I love you, too." I reached my hand around behind his neck, twisting my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, and pulling him down to me so I could kiss him. This kiss was gentle, supporting the statement. Edward moved closer to me, grinding against me slightly. I gasped, my back arching slightly off the bed. He smirked, and continued to grind against me.

This wasn't fair. He was completely naked, and I was still in my bra and panties. I wanted him – now.

"Please." I whimpered against his lips. My fingers digging into his back. He chuckled once, leaning back, and sliding my panties down off my legs. He wasted no time, before crawling back up my body, and thrusting himself into me.

He rested himself on his arms, keeping his body weight from crushing me. He pressed his lips to mine. The feeling of Edward moving in me, and him kissing me caused me to moan. We haven't been _this _close in over seven months. I missed how it felt to have him moving in me, claiming me as his. Being this close brought an onslaught of emotions. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and then Edward slowed down, staring at me, worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, wiping away the tears falling down my cheeks. I laughed once, shaking my head at how ridiculous I was being. "Bella, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I…I honestly don't know." I confessed, laughing. Edward stared at me, emotionless. I felt embarrassed, and idiotic. Edward shifted himself, so that he was lying on the mattress, and he pulled me into his chest. He smoothed my hair down, lightly tracing random shapes on my back, raising goosebumps. He pressed his lips to the top of my head.

I wanted to…finish…what Edward and I had just started, but at the same time, I just wanted to lay here with Edward's arms around me.

* * *

The first year at NYU went by quickly, and I easily passed my classes. Edward had gone to some classes, but he had apparently started working with Carlisle while still in High School. I enjoyed being able to live in with Edward while going to school. I was able to stay as close to him as possible, but at the same time, we got our space.

In June, as soon as school let out, Edward and I headed back to Forks to meet up with our families. Edward stayed with his, and I stayed with Charlie for about five weeks. We talked about how New York was, and how we were both feeling. We went out to Charlie's favorite café a few times. He never asked about Edward, and I had a feeling he didn't want to know any specifics. He knew Edward and I were together again, but he kept to himself. He grumbled a few times whenever Edward showed up to invite me to dinner at his house, or if I had invited Edward for dinner.

At the end of July, I went to Florida to visit Renee. I would only be spending about two weeks with her, because Phil had to leave to go to California, and I didn't want Renee to feel as if she had to stay back with me. I did, however, spend those two weeks without Edward. He had gone camping with Jasper and Emmett, and I thought it would be good to just visit Renee without him. It was nice to get a few days just to myself, and just being able to be close to my Mom again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

"So you and Edward are completely fine? Nothing's going on between you two?" My Mother asked me for only the millionth time since I had arrived in Florida two days ago.

"No Mom, we're fine. I promise. Everything's…good, between the two of us." I reassured her again. She nodded, and started eating her salad again. We were out to lunch while Phil was out at the gym with some of his close buddies. For the past two days Renee has taken me to her favorite restaurants and clothing stores. She dragged me around to all her favorite little antique shops, and just like old times – I didn't like it. Shopping didn't appeal to me that much. I could deal with it when I needed new clothes, but when it was unnecessary shopping, I didn't like it.

"Ready to head to the beach?" Renee asked me, standing up. I nodded, and followed behind her out to the car. It only took about another fifteen minutes to get to the beach, and surprisingly, I was happy to be there.

I loved the warmth of the Florida sun, and I loved being able to go to a _dry _beach. There were no beaches in New York City. Yeah, there were beaches near Forks, down at La Push, but it was always too cold to go swimming. Florida's weather was perfect for swimming, and for tanning.

Renee and I chose a spot that was a little further back from the water, and we set up our towels, and umbrella.

"Bella?" I turned around to see a familiarly tall, tan-skinned guy walking towards me. "Bella, is that you?" The face suddenly clicked in my head, and I was running towards the guy, and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Jake!" I don't know why I was so happy to see him – but I was. I knew I shouldn't have been so happy. We had a big fight before we broke up, and he found out I had been with Edward while still with him, and our entire relationship was fucked up. But our friendship was still intact, and I could feel it in his warm embrace – the same embrace I loved to feel whenever I was having a horrible day, or when I just needed a hug. This Jake was my best friend. This was the Jake I loved.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when he unwrapped his arms from around my waist.

"I'm on vacation. Felt like going somewhere it wasn't constantly raining." He joked, shaking his head.

"Are you sure you're not stalking me?" I toyed with him, shoving his shoulder. He laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Bells." He threw back. I chuckled, and we started to walk towards the water. We stayed close by each other, and I could feel his arm skimming mine lightly.

I sat down on the sand a few inches from where the water went up to. I stretched my legs out in front of me, and placed my arms behind me to support my weight.

"So how has it been with you, Jake?" I asked, moving my sunglasses from the top of my head to the bridge of my nose. He shrugged, crossing his legs in front of him, picking up a seashell, and moving it between his hands, as if he were examining it.

"Good, I guess. Same old, same old I guess." I nodded. "How are _you_? How's college life and everything? Gone to any wild parties?" He chuckled. I shook my head.

"No, I haven't been to any wild parties. But college is going good." I knew a part of him didn't want to talk about my relationship with Edward, but I also knew a part of him wanted to know if he and I had broken up. I felt bad, I really did. I shouldn't do this to Jake; he was too nice a kid to hurt. He was also my best friend, and I wanted him around.

I leaned my head on Jake's arm, and he jumped slightly, and then moved his arm, placing it around my shoulders, pulling me into his side.

"I've missed you, Jake." I said softly. I looked up at him, and saw him smile slightly.

"I've missed you, too." He kissed the top of my head, and I sighed softly.

Jake and I hung out for a few hours, taking a walk up and down the edge of the water, talking about what's happened in the past year. We sat down with Renee and had lunch, and then Jake and I headed down the street to get some ice cream. Jake ordered himself mint chocolate chip, and then ordered me a vanilla soft serve with cookie crumbles, and smiled as he handed it to me. I smiled back, and we took a seat on a bench by the curb.

We sat and ate our ice cream for a few minutes before Jake spoke up.

"So how are you and that Cullen kid?" He asked, taking a spoonful of his ice cream, and staring at the ground.

"Good." I didn't want to go into details, because well, it wasn't any of his business, and I didn't want to hurt him, either.

"Have you ever thought about trying a different ice cream flavor?" He asked, suddenly sitting straight up. I looked at him, confused. _What? What the fuck is he talking about? _"I mean, you constantly get the same flavor all the time. Why not try a new one?" He stared at me, his face serious. _Oh._

"I like this flavor. And besides, I _have _tried a different flavor. I just…I didn't like it as much as this flavor." I looked down at my legs, and frowned. I could see Jake sigh from the corner of my eye, and I just shook my head. _I'm so sorry, Jacob. I still love you. _"I still love the other flavor, just…not as much. Do you see what I'm saying?" I asked gently. He shrugged.

"I guess I see where you're coming from." He sighed, and then stood up, briefing stretching, and tossing his empty carton bowl of ice cream into the trashcan. "Anyways, I better get going. I'm tired and I have an early flight home tomorrow." He said, looking down at me. I nodded, and stood up.

"Renee will be wondering where I'm at." I reached past him, throwing my own ice cream away, and then I stood in front of him, looking down at the ground, feeling awkward.

Jake was about to turn away, when I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. He debated what to do for a second, before wrapping his arms around me, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I still love you." He whispered. I nodded, feeling a tear fall down my cheek.

_I know. _I wanted to say, but I couldn't get the words out. I just couldn't speak right now. He kissed the top of my head, and then turned and started walking in the other direction.

"Bella?" I turned to see my Mom walking towards me, the beach bag in her hand, and the umbrella strung over her shoulder. "Ready to go?" She asked. I nodded, and followed behind her.

For the next few days we alternated between the beach, and just staying home. My skin got noticeably tanner, and I was extremely happy about that, because now when I went back to school, I wouldn't stick out so much. We occasionally went out to dinner with Phil, but Renee liked to stay home, and enjoyed having home-cooked meals, which frightened me at first, but then Phil told me that he cooked a majority of the time, and I laughed. I even got closer to him. I usually helped him with dinner while Renee read or tried to knit, or was outside tending to her small vegetable garden.

Phil took me with him to the batting cages because I wanted to learn how to play baseball, and he was actually a good teacher. He was quiet, but it didn't bother me so much. It was nice; Renee was constantly talking – I loved her, and I loved being able to catch up, but I was used to a lot of quiet because Charlie never really talked, or he was usually at work.

One night, after we ate dinner, and I had helped Renee clean up, I took a shower, and then went into my bedroom, sitting down on the bed, and pulling out one of the few books on top of the desk.

I leaned up against the headboard of the bed, and pulled my legs up, resting the book on them while I read. Next thing that happened, my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I put the book down next to me on the bed.

"Hi, love." I smiled at the familiar, velvet soft voice.

"Edward, hi." I heard some voices in the background, and I recognized Emmett's deep, but loud voice. I heard something drop, a few cuss words, and then laughter.

"Emmett, shut the fuck up." Edward growled, causing me to laugh. "Sorry, Bella. Anyways, I was just calling to let you know I'm back home." I sighed softly. "I miss you." He added.

"I miss you too, Edward, and I'll be home in two days." I reassured him softly.

"I'll pick you up from the airport." He promised. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." I smiled, and then hung up, placing my phone next to me on the nightstand.

I lay down, turning the beside lamp off, and closing my eyes. _Two days. Two more days until I could see Edward again._

* * *

A day and a half later I was sitting on the floor in my bedroom at Renee's, packing all my clothes, and some things I bought here. Renee came in with some of my freshly washed clothes, folded in her arms.

I thanked her, and she smiled and left. It didn't take me too long to pack, but I didn't want to hurry, because I didn't really want to leave here, but at the same time, I had to pack quickly because my flight left in an hour, and I wanted to see Edward so badly.

When I was done packing, I brought my bags into the living room, and then went to sit down at the table, across from Renee. She had ordered my favorite Indian food for lunch, and was being quiet – she was most likely upset about me having to leave.

"Do you really have to leave now?" She asked, looking at me sadly. _Knew it. _

"Yeah, I go back to school less than five weeks. I still need to get all my books, and get everything settled, and I think Charlie deserves to have someone cook for him again, even if it is for a few weeks."

Renee laughed, and then shrugged. She stood up, taking both of our plates, and placed them in the dishwasher.

"Ready to go?" She asked sullenly. I nodded, and she grabbed one bag, while I grabbed the other, and we both walked out to her car. It took about forty minutes to get the airport, which Renee used a majority of that time to tell me how much she was going to miss me, and how much quieter it was going to get. She also began to scold me on how little I visit, but then I reminded her that it was a lot of money to get from New York, to Florida, then to Washington, and back to New York. She didn't argue with me about that.

Renee dropped me off out front of the airport, and helped me get my bags out, and then she hugged me tightly around the waist. She kissed my cheek, and then had to leave.

The plane ride took about six and a half hours, so I spent that time sleeping. Well, I was going in and out of sleep. I was too preoccupied with thoughts about seeing Edward very soon. It kept me up, and made me too excited to go to sleep.

When the plane landed, and I got off, I was feeling like shit. I was tired, and my legs hurt from being in the same position for over six hours. Edward had texted me to let me know he was going to be at the airport in twenty minutes, so I decided to grab a small coffee, and sit down, while waiting for him.

After I was done, I grabbed my bags, and waited outside of the airport, leaning up against the wall.

"Bella?" I looked up, and saw Edward pushing past people, smiling. I pushed myself off the wall, and walked a few steps before Edward's arms enveloped me. I breathed in his familiar, comforting scent, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I melted into his hold. The brush of his lips across mine sent shivers down my spine. I've missed him so much.

He pulled away, and hugged me tightly, resting his cheek on the top of my head. "I've missed you."

I laughed. "I've missed you, too."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

I woke up feeling unreasonably happy and very comfortable. Edward had his arms protectively draped over my side, and my back was pressed to his chest. I sighed, and very carefully turned myself around so that I was facing him. I lightly ran the tips of my fingers from his temple, down to his chin, and then ran my hand softly through his messed up hair. He moved slightly, pulling me closer to him. I smiled, and rested my head on his forearm.

He moved more, and then he opened his eyes, smiling at me sleepily.

"Hi." I smiled at him. I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach, and I realized it was because this was the first time in two and a half months that I was able to wake up next to him. I was enjoying this, and I just wanted to stay here in bed all day, and just cuddle with him, and do nothing else.

He placed his hand lightly on one side of my face, and his thumb lightly ran small lines up and down my skin. I smiled softly, and stretched upwards, touching my lips to his. His hand went from my face down to the small of my back, pulling my body forwards, my chest pressed against his. He flipped me around so that I was on top of him, my legs straddling his lower stomach, my legs on both sides of him. He twisted his hand through the hair at the nape of my neck, and pulled my face down to his, kissing me again, harder this time.

My breathing became embarrassingly loud, but Edward apparently didn't seem to mind, as he continued to kiss me, keeping one arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

I wanted to continue what we were doing, but Edward apparently had different plans. He loosened his iron hold around my waist, and then pulled away, smiling. "Hey…I wasn't done." I whined, jutting my bottom lip out, fake-pouting.

He chuckled once, and sat up, easily lifting me off of his stomach. "I'm sorry, love, but I have errands to run, and you're coming with me." He stated, standing up from the bed. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up, gently wrapping his arms around my waist. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to mine softly, and then dropped his arms, and headed to the bathroom.

I sighed, and grabbed a pair of jeans, and a white, loose blouse, getting changed quickly, and then pulling on brown, suede riding boots. I grabbed my hairbrush, and ran it through my hair, pulling it up into a ponytail. I left the bedroom, and went into the kitchen, grabbing a small bottle of Vitamin Water, and walking out onto the balcony. I leaned forward, resting my arms on the balcony, and looking down to the ground.

It felt good being back in New York. I loved going to Florida and seeing Renee, and I loved being able to go back to Forks to see Charlie, Alice, Rose and everybody else; but it was even better be back in New York, where I felt like I belonged, with Edward.

"Ready to go?" I turned around, and Edward was standing inside the door, car keys in his hand. I nodded, and followed him to the elevator, and then to the car.

We had to run to a large building office a few minutes out of the city, and I offered to stay in the car, but Edward didn't want to leave me alone. I shook my head as he pulled me out of the car, taking my hand in his, and gripping it tightly. I felt out of place walking through the office, with everyone staring at me. They weren't staring at Edward, they were staring at me.

I knew it was from how I was dressed, because even Edward looked reasonable in his dark jeans, and black sweater; but every female in the office was in a black pencil skirt, and a black top.

I kept my head down the entire time in the office. When we finally left, I was relieved. I headed back to the car, but Edward stopped, pulling my hand, almost ripping it out of my socket. "What are you doing?" I questioned him, trying to pull him towards the car.

"We're not driving. The traffic's terrible. We're going to walk." I rolled my eyes, but didn't argue with him. We decided on going to lunch since it was around noontime now, so we stopped at a small café a few blocks away from our car.

We sat down, and I ordered a salad, and Edward ordered a burger. We ate in silence for awhile. I just people-watched; watching men in suits with phones pressed to their ears, walking quickly across the street; women walking with their small children, occasionally getting irritated with them.

"Something the matter?" Edward asked, moving his cleared plate away from him. I shrugged, turning my attention back to him, and trying to hide a smile.

"Nothing. It just feels…odd being back here. I'm going into my second year of college, and I'm turning twenty. It's weird."

He chuckled once, and shook his head. "Weird _bad_ or weird _good_?" He leaned forward, resting his arms on the table.

"Good…always good." Edward stood up, taking my hand in his, and pulling me up.

"C'mon. I have a surprise for you."

**. . . . . .**

"A dress shop? Really, Edward?" I stopped out front of the store, staring through the window at the rows upon endless rows of designer dresses and shoes.

"It's for a Gala tonight. You're my date, so you're going to need a nice dress." He smiled, wrapping his arm around my waist. I sighed as he pulled me into the store. We were greeted by a tall, thin woman with black hair pulled into a braided bun.

"Hello, how may I help you two?" Her voice did not match her face. She had a baby like face, with big blue eyes, and soft, thin lips; her voice was strong and in charge.

"My girlfriend needs a nice dress for a Gala tonight. I was hoping you'd be able to help her find one." He kept his arm tightly around my waist – protective almost. Then I noticed that every female in the store turned their back to us. _They were checking him out! _I smiled to myself, and shook my head.

"Follow me." The lady ordered, turning on her black flats, and heading to a small secluded section with mirrors.

She pointed to a little round circle in front of the mirrors, and Edward pushed me forward gently. I turned and glared at him, before stepping up onto the circle.

"Arms up please." The woman held a white measuring tape in her hand, and when I put my arms up, she wrapped the tape around my upper chest, above my breasts, and below. Then she measured around my waist, and afterwards, disappeared.

"I hate you for doing this, you know." I eyed Edward ruefully. He smirked, and took a seat in the chair against the wall, crossing his leg over his knee.

The woman came back with four dresses in her arms, and I mentally groaned. This was going to take forever! And then another woman walked in with two more dresses.

_Even better!_

I glared at Edward, biting the insides of my cheeks. He started to laugh, and the woman stared at him, confused. He waved to her letting her know to just ignore him. She rolled her eyes, and looked at me as if feeling sorry for me. I laughed once, and looked down at my feet, shaking my head.

"You're going to have to leave." The lady ordered Edward.

Edward stared at her, confused. "She's my girlfriend…I'm allowed to be here." He stated, planting both his feet on the ground. The lady still shook her head, motioning for him to leave.

"Not with me here, no." I smirked. "You will see her gown at the Gala. Now go!" She ordered, clapping her hands impatiently. He didn't argue this time, and left without another word. The lady turned back towards me, and smiled, her face looking five years younger.

"What's your name?" I asked her softly.

"Emily." Funny, the name didn't match her at all. It seemed like such a sweet and innocent name, but her stature was strong and ominous kind of.

Emily shut a curtain to allow privacy, and handed me long, floor length light blue – almost silver - gown. She handed it to me, and I stripped out of my jeans and t-shirt, trying to ignore Emily standing a few feet behind me. I slipped into the dress, pulling the straps up my arms. Emily zipped me up, and I turned around, facing the mirrors. I was shocked to see myself – I looked beautiful. Emily studied me for a few minutes, tapping her chin with her fingers, and having me turn around.

"Beautiful, it's simply perfect! How do you like it?"

"I love it." I smiled, and dropped my hands to my sides. I twisted my hips back and forth and the sparkles shimmered in the light. I couldn't stop smiling – I was like a five year old in a dress.

Emily disappeared without another word, and I took this time to get out of the dress carefully and quickly changed back into my clothes. When I was putting my shirt back on, Emily came back in with a pair of silvery platforms, holding them in front of the dress. She nodded once, and then handed them to me for me to try on. I carefully slipped my feet into them, and then stood up, keeping my balance easily.

After Emily made sure the heels fit fine, she took them, and the dresses back out, and I followed behind her. Edward stood up from the chair he was sitting on and stared at me. "That was quick."

I nodded, reaching for his hand. "I found the perfect dress quickly."

"Do I get to see it?" He asked, looking down at me. I shook my head, smiling widely.

"Nope, you heard Emily." He laughed, and kissed the top of my head. Edward paid for the dress, and then we headed out of the shop, Emily promising she'd send it over to our place two and a half hours before the gala.

We walked back to the car, and headed back to the apartment.

I walked straight to the couch when we got back to our apartment, and sat down, kicking my boots off.

"So…" Edward plopped down onto the couch beside me, pulling me into his side. "We don't have to leave until eight, and it's only two-thirty now. What do you want to do in all that spare time?" He moved his face closer to mine, so his lips were mere centimeters from mine. I could feel his breath on my chin.

I quickly flipped myself around, straddling his lap, surprising him. He smirked, and placed his hands on my waist, holding me securely. My lips attacked his, and I could tell – I could _feel_ – that he enjoyed it. Edward suddenly stood up, holding me securely to his body. I wrapped my legs around his waist, afraid that he was going to drop me.

I felt a comforter pressing against my back, and I knew we were in the bedroom.

Edward hovered over top of me, lifting my shirt up over my head, and then he took his own shirt off, tossing them both onto the floor. I reached behind me, and quickly unhooked my bra, throwing it next to the shirts. Edward bit his bottom lip slightly, and then leaned down, pressing his lips to my inner chest. I ran my hands down his bare back, goose bumps rising on my chest. Edward sat back on his legs, and unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them down off my legs.

He stood up off the bed, stepping out of his jeans, and then crawled back onto the bed, hovering over me. He leaned down, pressing his lips to my neck, and then he began to suck my neck.

"Fuck! Edward, no fucking hickies! I have a dress to wear!" I slapped the back of his head, and he just laughed, kissing my neck again.

My breathing was loud and I couldn't control it. "Stop…teasing." I whimpered in between breaths. Edward reached beside us, towards the nightstand, and pulled out a condom. He ripped open the packet, and slid the rubber onto himself.

He all but ripped my panties off, throwing them to the floor. He settled himself between my legs, and I wrapped them around his waist, allowing him to be closer to me. He didn't waste any time in thrusting himself into me. A loud moan escaped through my lips, and I instantly bit down on my lip, trying to be quiet, but Edward seemed to like me being loud.

He pressed his lips to mine forcefully, placing his arms on the bed on both sides of my head. "Fuck…I've missed you so much." Edward groaned, thrusting into me in quick, hard thrusts.

I felt myself getting closer and closer, and my moans became louder and louder. "F-F-fuck, yes! Yes, Edward!" I reached my climax, falling down hard around Edward, my legs become stiff around his waist, and my fingers digging into his biceps. He thrusted a few more times into me, before he found his release, burying his face in my shoulder. I ran my hand through his hair soothingly, and pressed my lips to his jaw.

When he was calm, and was able to catch his breath, he laid on his back, pulling me on top of me, wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me to him. We lay like this for awhile, before I decided I had to get up to get a shower.

I started to sit up, but Edward's arms restricted me from moving. "Edward I have to get a shower. The dress is going to be here soon." I pressed my hands against his chest, trying to force myself out of his hold. He sighed, and let go, folding his arms behind his head. I grabbed his sweater, and threw it on over my body for now.

I went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I didn't need Edward walking in and distracting me.

I washed my body and hair thoroughly, focusing on the gala in a few hours. I didn't know who was going to be there, and I didn't know what to expect. After my shower, I wrapped a towel around my chest, and grabbed the blow dryer, using it to dry my hair. I ran a brush through the tangles and knots, and then put it in a high ponytail for now.

I headed back into the bedroom, and Edward was cleaning up the pile of clothes on the floor from earlier. I ran his arm down my arm as he passed by, heading into the bathroom. My dress was lying on the bed with the heels on the floor. I was hoping Edward hadn't seen it yet.

I dropped the towel to the floor, and pulled on the dress, zipping it up without a problem. I walked over to the vanity, and ran a brush through my hair again, before pulling it up into a ballerina bun – I silently thanked Alice for showing me how to do that a few years ago.

I applied minimal makeup, and then went back to the edge of the bed, and slipped on my heels. The shower in the bathroom turned off, and then Edward walked out with a towel around his waist. He stopped at the door, and stared at me. I blushed, and hid my face in my hands.

"Wow." He breathed, smiling slightly. He walked towards me, and grabbed my wrists, making me stand up, and then he moved my hands away from my face. "You look beautiful." He said truthfully. I smiled, and shook my head, my cheeks still burning. He dropped my hands, kissed my forehead, and then went to go get changed.

I went into the living room, and sat down on the couch, being careful with how I sat in this dress. It didn't take long for Edward to get dressed. Within five minutes, he was out of the bedroom, wearing black suit pants, shiny black shoes and a white button down with a silver tie. His coat was hanging off of his arm.

He looked hot. His white button down still showcased his biceps and chest. I caught myself staring, and biting my bottom lip. I shook my head, and stood up.

"Ready to go?" He asked, taking my hand.

"No, but let's go." He laughed, and pulled me closely, and we headed downstairs to the waiting car.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

We arrived to a large hotel in the city, and Edward helped me out of the car, and shut the door behind me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me in closely to him. People stared at us, and smiled at us, and I couldn't help but stare at the ground, feeling my cheeks becoming warmer.

We made it into the ballroom of the hotel before I finally looked up, and stood up straighter. I looked around, marveling at the decorations and pieces of art. I turn to look at a picture, but then I spotted a familiar short stature female, with short brown hair – now grown to her shoulders – wearing a long, light purple dress, hanging onto the arm of a tall, blonde man.

"Alice!" I smiled happily, grabbing her hand, and turning her around.

"Bella, you came! And you look beautiful!" She hugged me tightly, and then hugged her brother once, before turning back towards me.

"Edward dragged me along." I smiled, shaking my head. Edward laughed, before turning to talk to Jasper. "When did you get to New York?"

"Only a few hours ago. I'm going to be here for the next few days, which means me and you will be going into the city as much as possible, and going shopping." She exclaimed excitedly.

"Alice, you know I still have school to attend." I frowned.

"You can miss a few days! It won't kill you." She slapped my shoulder lightly. I rolled my eyes. But she was right – I could miss a few days of school if it means hanging out with my best friend again. I sighed softly.

Edward kept his arm around my waist as we moved through the crowd, greeting friends and family. Esme was there, but Carlisle had to apparently stay back in Forks because of a shortage of hospital staff, but Carlisle insisted that Esme still come to the gala, since apparently it's a tradition for her.

I remained by Edward's side, quiet, as older men around his father's age flocked to him to talk about business and similar things – I honestly didn't know what the hell they were even talking about, I was so lost.

Finally, I decided to step away, and go find Alice; hopefully she'd be able to keep me entertained.

"I'm going to go find Alice." I whispered. Edward bent his head down towards me, and whispered back; "Do you want me to come with you?"

I shook my head, rubbing his arm. "I'm fine, you…have fun." I smiled, and he nodded, returned my smile, and turned towards another group of older men in expensive tuxedos. I breathed a sigh of relief, and turned around, heading to the drink table. I grabbed a flute of champagne, and found Alice sitting on the white couch in the corner, surrounded by about three other girls.

She pulled me down next to her, and beamed excitedly.

"Bella, meet Carmen, Maggie, and Tia." All three of them smiled at me, and I smiled back shyly. Alice started to talk about the upcoming shopping spree she had planned, and what stores she would visit and what she wanted to buy for the upcoming fall season. I just rolled my eyes, and circled the top of the champagne flute with my finger.

"So Bella…" I glanced up at Carmen who acknowledged me. "You're dating Edward, is that correct?" I nodded, and smiled. "You're the envy of almost every single woman at this party." I shrugged. It seemed like a cocky thing to do, but I didn't care if I made people jealous.

For the next hour and a half, Carmen and Maggie continued to ask me questions about my life back at home, Renee and Charlie, my small group of friends – excluding Alice and Edward – and what I wanted to do after college.

"I'm not too sure what I plan on doing. I'm majoring in journalism, but I'm also taking a few small classes to minor in." I shrugged, placing my second empty champagne glass on the table. The longer we talked, the more comfortable I felt. We all talked and drank. Alice tried to make me dance with Edward – but after a few glasses of wine, I could barely even stand straight.

Eventually Edward made his way over to me after he was done talking to just about everybody at the party. I was tired and drunk and leaning on Alice who was still talking to Maggie.

"Alright, I think it's time I got Ms. Swan home." Edward smirked, shaking his head as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me up. I leaned into his side, my eyes barely opened. Alice kissed my cheek, and rubbed my arm lightly before facing Edward.

"Take care of her." She warned, glaring at him. He laughed once, and leaned down kissing her cheek. "Whatever you say, lil sis." He joked. Edward pulled us towards the front door, kissed Esme good-bye, and promised to visit her and Carlisle in Forks soon, and then he pulled me out into the car waiting for us. He helped me in, and then slid in next to me. I laid my head on his arm, yawning, and closed my eyes.

I woke up confused and with a pounding headache. I sat up and the room began to spin. I groaned, and pulled my legs into my chest, and hiding my face in my knees. I heard footsteps, and then the bed sunk in beside me and I heard a chuckle.

"You okay?" Edward asked. I shook my head, and laid down, pulling the covers over my face. "You had a little too much to drink last night."

"Why didn't you stop me?!" I exclaimed, throwing the covers off my face and glaring at him.

He shrugged, smiling at me. "Because you were having a lot of fun." I kneed him, but he just shook his head, laughing. He patted my knee. "Sit up." He ordered. I did what I was told, and he handed me a glass of water and some Tylenol. I took the pills happily, and downed the water. "Now get up. Breakfast is ready." Even though my head was pounding – my stomach was empty and I was starving.

I threw the covers off of me, and placed my feet on the ground. I looked down and realized I was in a pair of boy-shorts and a tank top. I looked at Edward, and he just smirked and shrugged.

I walked over to the closet, and pulled out one of Edward's sweatshirts and pulled it on over my head.

"Nice outfit." He commented, staring at me as I walked past him. I shrugged, and walked out into the kitchen, taking a seat at the island. The pain pills were starting to kick in, and I was happy because it was bright as fuck out here, and it would only make my headache worse. Edward placed a plate with waffles, strawberries and blueberries in front of me and a glass of orange juice on the side.

"This looks amazing." I complimented him before digging in. I finished the food in record time and I didn't care if it was unattractive or not – I was starving and the food was delicious. When I was done with the food, Edward cleaned up my plate.

I laughed and Edward glanced at me, raising an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" He questioned, drying his hands on a towel. I shrugged, getting up from my seat and walking around to the other side of the counter.

"Oh nothing. It's just that you're like a housewife – cooking me breakfast and cleaning up after me." I smiled and laughed. He shook his head and moved closer to me, causing me to step back, the back of my hips pressing into the counter. He placed his hands on my waist, and lifted me up, setting me on the counter. He moved his hands down my thighs slowly, pulling my legs around his waist so that he could get closer.

"You're hilarious." He breathed, leaning closer and pressing his lips to mine. He kept his hands on my bare thighs, gripping them, and pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck, and he began to kiss my neck when there was a knock at the door. "Shit." He cussed under his breath, extricating himself from my legs, and go to answer the door.

I hid behind the counter – being pant less and all – and scrolled through my phone.

"Where's Bella? Please tell me she's still not asleep!" I heard a familiarly high-pitched voice coming from the front door. I walked over to the door, and stood beside Edward.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"Because we're going shopping, remember?" She glanced at my clothes – or lack thereof – and shook her head glancing up at Edward. She rolled her eyes, and ignored whatever thought was in her head.

"I don't remember anything from last night." Alice shook her head while pushing past Edward and pulling me towards the bedroom.

"Well we discussed a shopping trip for today." She declared, tossing me a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. I grunted, and threw on the clothes because honestly, there was no point in arguing because I had no excuse to use against her. I didn't have classes for another four days. Though Edward would probably be able to talk her out of taking me. Well, at least he _could _but I knew he wouldn't fight with his sister. Plus, he probably thought it was a good idea I get out of the apartment and go shopping. "Now let's go." Alice demanded, tugging me to the elevator without as much as another glance at Edward.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so sorry this was up late, and that it was short. I thought it would be better to just post a short chapter, rather than have you guys wait another three weeks. I've just been busy lately, and I've had writer's block. **

**Just as a warning, I'm not sure how long the next chapter will take to be put up. I really appreciate your patience!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

Alice dragged me to about fifteen different stores. She threw skirts and shorts and skirts at me to try on, and then after that, she threw different tops at me. Honestly, I couldn't complain. I liked a majority of the clothes she picked out for me. She had amazing fashion taste, and I liked being able to look nice whenever I went out with Edward because when I just wore jeans and a t-shirt with him – I felt like I didn't look right next to him.

The only thing I didn't enjoy was when Alice made me try on shoes. The only kind of shoes I enjoyed wearing were my converse and my flip-flops. Sure, I had some nice horse-rider style boots, and some heels, but I only wore them out on certain occasions – which did not happen very much.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice whined, begging me to try on a pair of stilettos. "Don't you want to look nice for Edward?" I rolled my eyes, crossing one leg over the other.

"Alice, I was nice and allowed you to treat me like a Barbie doll with all the clothes, and I love them! I really do! But I am not buying a pair of stilettos that I'm never going to wear." Alice groaned, and tossed the heels back in the box, and then slid them over to a pile.

A thin man with brown hair and blonde highlights glared at Alice, who glared back, daring him to say anything to her. He moved a strand of overly-highlighted hair out of his face, and then took some of the shoes back. Alice stood up, and grabbed her set of bags and I followed her.

"Fine, be that way." She walked out the store door, and I followed her. She started to head back to the car, and I walked next to her, smiling at a child who walked by, holding a _Happy Birthday _balloon. _Birthday…EDWARD'S BIRTHDAY! _

"Alice we can't leave yet!" I whined. Alice stared at me, giving me a face.

"Why not?"

"I have to buy Edward a birthday present! His birthday's tomorrow!" Alice's mouth popped open, and she quickly covered it with her hand.

"Shit! I forgot!" She tossed her bags in the back seat of her car, and I did the same, and then we were off to go look for something. "Well, I don't need to get him anything. Me being his sister is a good enough present." She remarked. I shoved her.

"I feel like a shitty girlfriend." I mumbled. And I did! I was so busy lately trying to register for classes in a few days, and trying to spend as much time with Alice as possible until she had to head back to California to go back to school. I completely forgot about his birthday. I didn't know what to get him. We had been friends for a few years, and I still didn't know him very well.

"What should I get him?" I turned to face Alice, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should do something special for him tomorrow night…"

"I'm not following you." I sighed, and she rolled her eyes, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards Victoria's Secret. _Oh no. _I finally caught on just as she opened the door. "No!" I pulled away from her wrist, and ignored the passing teenage girls leaving the shop. "I am not getting lingerie!" I whisper hissed.

"Oh stop being a baby! You don't have to get anything ridiculous! Just some sexy nightgowns." I still didn't move when she pulled me. She sighed, surrendering, but I knew her better than to completely give up. "Just…I'll show you. Please?" I groaned, and followed behind her, keeping my arms crossed over my chest. We got to a rack of sheer and silk nightgowns and I felt my hands becoming sweaty. Alice pulled out a navy blue sheer babydoll nightgown. She handed it to me, while continuing to shift through the racks. She then pulled out a satin tank top and shorts combo. I had to admit – that one was pretty cute and I could do with that.

Alice pulled out one more nightgown. This one was white, with black lace at the bottom and along the cleavage parting, and it had a small slit. "Go try them on." I sighed, but didn't argue. I walked into the dressing rooms, and tried the outfits on.

First, I tried on the babydoll one. I had to admit – I actually liked how I looked. It made my breasts look nice, and it made my legs look long. The same happened for the other two outfits. I walked out of the dressing room, and was smiling slightly when I saw Alice sitting on a chair with a big, stupid grin on her face. _Asshole._

"See, I told you that it wasn't so bad." She stood up, and reached for the clothes and went to go pay for them. I stood behind her, my arms crossed over my chest, my face warm as the lady at the register rang up the clothes.

After we left, I snatched the bags from Alice, and she just laughed, shaking her head. We headed back to the apartment, and when we got back, Edward was gone.

"He probably had to go run some errands. Do you want anything to eat?" I asked Alice.

"Do you have any food to eat?" She asked, walking over to the fridge.

"No. Edward may have gone out to go food shopping. Do you want to order something?" We settled on ordering sushi from Alice's favorite sushi place. By the time our food arrived, Edward was back, and he had brought home a bunch of groceries and put them away.

"He's like a little housewife." Alice chided, laughing loudly. Edward glared at her and shook his head.

"I already told him that." I laughed and Alice could not stop laughing. I just shook my head, and pulled my legs up onto the couch, pulling them into my chest.

"Alice, don't you have a hotel to go to or something?" Edward questioned, stepping out of the kitchen, and walking over to the couch. He leaned on the back of the couch, in between Alice and me. I slapped his forearm and he just looked at me.

"Edward, she's your sister!" I furrowed my eyebrows at him, and he just shrugged, and rolled his eyes. "Besides, she can stay here if she wants." Alice smiled at me, and Edward groaned.

"It's fine – I have to get back to the hotel so that I can pack. So you two can have the apartment to yourselves tonight." She rolled her eyes at Edward, but he just laughed and smirked as if he won.

Alice got up, and I hugged her tightly, and then she and Edward hugged, and then she left. I sighed, lying down on the couch, stretching out my legs. I was tired. Spending almost five hours shopping with Alice was exhausting – going to thirty different stores, being forced to try on piles of different skirts, shirts, shoes and dresses. It was tiring. I felt like my legs would fall off from being so sore.

Edward sat down on the couch, moving my legs and placing them on his lap. He grabbed my thighs, and pulled me down closer to him. I glared at him, and he just smiled, rubbing the tops of my legs softly.

"So do you want to finish where we left off before we were so very rudely interrupted?" Edward asked, glancing down at me.

"And where would that be?" I asked, sitting up. I pulled my legs back, placing one leg on each side of Edward's thighs. I sat back on his knees, and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck.

"Not here…but I guess it will do." He smirked, pressing his lips to mine. I laughed against his lips, as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I ran one hand down the side of his face, across his stubble, and smiled.

"I like this." I remarked, tapping his stubble. He placed hands on both sides of my face, and ran his cheek against mine, causing me to burst into laughter.

"You find laziness sexy?" He questioned rhetorically. I laughed, shaking my head, and pushing against his chest.

"No!" I giggle-screamed. Edward stopped, and I took the chance to catch my breath.

"Your laugh is the best sound in the world." Edward murmured, resting his head on my shoulder. I stroked the top of his head softly. Suddenly Edward began to poke my sides, causing me to jump to the side, and lay back on the couch, gripping my sides, laughing. Edward hovered over top of me, continuing to tickle me and poke my sides. "Edward!" I yelled in between breaths. "Please…stop!"

He finally stopped, and rested his weight on his arms, smiling. "I love it when you beg." He smirked, pressing his lips to my neck.

"Oh, so you're into that kind of stuff?" I chuckled, running my hands through his hair. He continued to kiss my neck, and my chin, and then he moved to my lips. At first, his kisses were soft and gentle, but then they became needy. I didn't know if the neediness came from either Edward or me, but I didn't care.

My breathing became heavier, and Edward settled himself in between my legs. He caressed my leg, running his hand from the top of my thigh, to my knee, wrapping it around his waist. He ground himself into me, but there were too many layers in between the two of us to get any release. "Bedroom." I breathed, as Edward kissed my jaw. He stood up, picking me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me down the hallway into our bedroom.

* * *

I sat up, holding the comforter to my chest, and I glanced down at Edward. He was asleep, and he looked beautiful even when he wasn't trying. I sighed happily, and shook my head. I ran my hand through my tangled hair. I stood up very slowly and very carefully, making sure not to move too much to wake Edward up. I walked to the closet, and grabbed a new pair of panties, a bra, and grabbed a gray t-shirt from Edward's pile and a pair of shorts, and threw them on. I left the bedroom quietly, shutting the bedroom door softly.

I walked to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, and then walked over to the couch, sitting down and crossing my legs. The phone rang, and I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" I whispered, walking out onto the balcony, shutting the door behind me.

"Is this Edward Cullen's number?" A feminine voice asked sweetly.

"Uh yes, who is this?"

"My name's Clara and I helped Mr. Cullen find a ring the other day at Tiffany's. He wanted me to call to let him know when the ring was in – and it is." My chest felt tight, and I felt like there was a big knot in my stomach. "Hello?"

"Uh, yeah, yes. I'll…I'll let him know." I quickly hung up, and sat down on a patio chair, wrapping my arms around myself, and rocking back and forth slightly. A ring? _A ring? _This couldn't be for me. Could it? Edward knew I didn't wear much jewelry! Unless…it was an engagement ring?

I covered my face with my hands, and shook my head. I felt like I was having an anxiety attack. I stood up quickly, and paced back and forth from one side of the balcony to the other, taking deep breaths.

"Bella?" Edward was watching me pace back and forth. His hair was disheveled from sleeping and sex, and he was wearing black sweatpants, and a white t-shirt. "Are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head, and walked past him into the living room. I was still pacing, and was gripping the bottom of my – Edward's shirt tightly. "What's wrong?" He asked, panic crossing his face. He walked closer to me and placed a hand on my arm. I quickly pulled it away, taking a step back from him. "Are you mad at me? Bella, what the hell did I do?" He sounded frustrated.

"Tiffany's called…did you order a ring?" I asked, finally finding my voice. His shoulders relaxed, and he seemed to become calmer.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. It's an engagement ring." He smiled and stepped closer to me. I shook my head, holding a hand up, keeping him at an arm's length distance.

"Edward…I can't – I can't marry you." His face was full of panic at this point, and he was trying to find something to say, but I held up my hand, silencing him. "It's not you, or us, or our relationship. _I love you. _I really do, but I just…" I groaned in frustration and ran my hands down my face, trying to find the right words. "I'm not ready for marriage. I'm still in college, we've only been together for fourteen months, and I still need to get a job. I don't want to settle down right now."

"Did I do something wrong? I don't understand – I thought you'd be happy that I wanted to marry you?" Edward looked hurt – and I knew he was hurt.

"No! It's not your fault, Edward. I really do love you – you're my first love, I just…I don't want to settle down right now." I looked up at the ceiling, trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry, Edward. I just feel like we're too young to get married."

Edward shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "I can understand that. I…I have to go." He headed into the bedroom, got changed, and then left through the front door.

I grabbed my cell phone, and quickly dialed Rose's number.

"Hey, B." She answered on the first ring. "What's up?"

"You're in New York right now, right?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I kind of need a place to stay tonight. I'll explain everything later."

"Yeah." She sounded confused and worried when I hung up.

Thirty minutes later, I was walking up the steps to Rose's hotel room. She opened the door, and pulled me inside.

We sat down on the couch, and Rosalie handed me a bottle of Vitamin Water. "So what's wrong? Are you and Edward fighting?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Not really. No. He, um, he wanted to propose." Rosalie smiled, and slapped my thigh.

"What? Bella that's amazing!" I shook my head, and bit my lip. "That's…That's not why you came here, is it?" She questioned, staring at me. "Oh my God. It is why. Did you say something stupid?" I shot her a look, and she held her hands up defensively.

"No I didn't say something stupid – at least, I _think _I didn't. I just said how I wasn't ready to commit, and that it wasn't his fault. I didn't say anything stupid." Rosalie just stared at me.

"I don't understand. You love him right?" I nodded. "Then how come you don't want to marry him? Do you have commitment issues?"

"No! I mean, yes I love him. No I don't have commitment issue; I just don't want to settle down right now. I want to graduate college, and travel, and just…be normal. I don't want to get married so young, and be held down, and afraid to leave him. Rose, he's one of my closest friends, and I love him – I've always loved him. But I don't want to make the same mistake my parents did." The truth behind the last comment shocked me. I didn't realize what I was so worried about – until now. Rose nodded and rubbed my arm.

"Bella, I can see how much you love him. Everybody can, you guys can't hide it. He has changed a lot since you two started dating, and for the better. He hasn't gotten into as much trouble as he did when you guys were just friends, he hasn't been sleeping around, and he's been much more attentive with family occasions. He loves you, and if he wants to marry you, I'm sure he'll wait until you're ready."

I nodded, and took the first deep breath since earlier. Rosalie extended her arms, and pulled me into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"No." I answered truthfully. "But I will be."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so this was the last chapter for this story but I have started writing the second part of the story now, and so it will be up shortly. **

**I know this is sort of a short chapter and all, but I had more in mind for the beginning of the second story.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
